New Beginnings
by CloakedOwl
Summary: Follow Wendy mainly after the point of Jellal/Mystogan left her what if she didn't join Cait shelter, how could this change things, how much stronger could Wendy become with some more real training before she joins fairy tail, or if she joins Fairy Tail at all, find out all this and more! Rated T for now in case I decide to make this a bit darker later on.
1. Prologue

**FairyTail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

This is the prologue to my story New Beginnings, It follows Wendy, and my OC, in a kind of what if situation, not too much will have changed, Wendy wont be joining cait shelter instead her, and my OC will be traveling mage's at first before they join a guild.

originally, posted this before but I took it down I found I missed a lot and didn't like how I begun the story so I'm in the process of rewriting the first chapter so I hope you enjoy the prologue, its set in future events the story will be leading up to. I hope you enjoy if not then don't read it, or hold out for the next chapter to see if I've improved at all.

* * *

**Prologue**

This story begins much like any other story about a hero's, or a villain's as some might see them, the female Dragonslayer team, known all across Fiore as the strongest duo, Rii Rixle the **Blood-Ice** Dragonslayer, known as the first generations true dual magic user, a petite girl with long flowing purple hair usually tied back into a loose pony tail with some of it hanging down the side of her pale face, her crystal eyes almost as if ice themselves, many would say some of the most beautiful eyes in all of Fiore, down her right arm scars from her powerful **Blood **Dragonslayer magic needing to cause herself to bleed to activate it, it is one of the most powerful types of magic but also the most dangerous for the caster, she would almost always be seen wearing her loose sky blue tank top which she filled out nicely where guild mark also resided, to cover the scars across her arm she would always wear her brown leather fitted jacket, black skinny jeans with few rips down the front of them, black hiker boots with slight crimson red highlights going up the front stitching of them, she would wear little to no jewelry unless a special occasion occurred, along with her as with almost all the Dragonslayers her calm, collected and on occasion aggressive and a tad bit violent Exceed which matched her personality perfectly. His name was Crimson, he was a rare Exceed for which he had crimson red wings, he was mainly a black Exceed with faint brown highlights going through his paws and parts of his face, the small Exceed wore dark blue pants, a white shirt and a small ruck sack to carry any food he wanted for himself.

Rii's partner was the powerful Wendy Marvell, a petite Dragonslayer not much younger than her partner but usually more cheerful and easy-going, the young **Sky **Dragonslayer known for her powerful support magic she is also a talented and skilled fighter due to Rii's training early on, she had long dark blue hair usually tied back into twin pony tail's brown dragon like eye's, usually seen wearing some type of dress and small flowing feathers from on both arms and around her ankles small blue shoes with a strap over laying, she also had an exceed much like every other she was a white exceed wearing a small button up shirt and a blue skirt, her name was Carla, she had a special ability of seeing into the future, though it would help at times it was jumbled and not all that refined she unlike Wendy was very cautious their personality's did not seem to match much but they have been friends for a long time now.

In a train station not to far off from Magnolia two female Dragonslayers and their Exceed partners arrive in a bright sunny town for their job request, and some personal reasons as well, this was a rather wealthy town due to a mining operation just outside the town, most of the people here are upper middle class citizens and there is next to no magic shops in this town a well-kept town with little to no crime, as the train rolled in the young Dragonslayer and the Exceed try to wake the older Dragonslayer from her deep sleep.

"Rii you can wake up now the train is coming to a stop." a small voice coaxed the older Dragonslayer to wake up

"That's not going to work you should know that" another voice piped up

"Why did you cast such strong sleeping magic on her?" another small voice said

"Well you know how most Dragonslayers have bad motion sickness...I just didn't want her getting to use to troia, so she told me to just put her to sleep..." the young Dragonslayer said looking at her purple haired partner sleeping soundly

"Wendy you should know as well as I do, Rii sleeps like a ton of bricks..." The male Exceed said exhaling in frustration

A magic circle appeared on his back as his crimson red wings appeared he flew up and landed on his "owner" he grabbed her by the collar and ~**slap**~ "WAKE UP DAM YOU!" she opened her eyes letting her gaze fall upon her Exceed letting out a loud yawn "Crimson just a few more minutes please" as she rolled back over ~**slap**~ "No we both know we'll be five towns over for just a "few" more minutes" as he made air quotations with his paws "Fine...fine I'm getting up, why are we coming to this town again?" she stretched her arms and scratched her head a bit in confusion "You always seem to amaze me, you are normally the smart one" shaking his head "Well Wendy wanted to come here because she heard that Jellal may be here, but wasn't there some type of job request as well?" she said sitting up knocking Crimson off of her, he took flight and landed on her head "By the way where is Wendy and Carla?" she said puzzled while raising an eyebrow "I could have swore I heard her while I was sleeping." she explained as her and Crimson started walking off the train.

In another part of town the **Sky Dragonslayer** and her Exceed went searching for Jellal, around town using her enhanced dragon eyes, too look further and utilizing her Exceed to take to the sky they searched for the man who left and swore he would return when Edolas was fix.

"Wendy are you sure, it was okay to leave them both back there? And how do you even know if Jellal is here?" the Exceed said as she started to land so she could rest a bit

"Of course they are Carla they're great partners and besides Crimson is the only one who can wake Rii up from her deep sleeps, and as for Jellal he said he would return one day, to see how much we grown and to come back to us, I heard some rumours about, someone who looked a lot like mystogan in this town." She exhaled a sigh of relief.

"But how do you know it is really him, wouldn't he of come to see you?" She stopped to look at Wendy

"I just have a feeling today is the day Jellal came back to us, to see me again." Crouching down looking at Carla with a big smile "The wind just feels right, and you know how much we move around we are hardly even at the guild anymore." Looking back at the sky she spotted her fellow Dragonslayer flying with Crimson

"WENDY!" She shouted down

"Oh no...STOP RII!" She shouted back

It was too late Rii was on top of her pinching her cheeks and tickling her sides

"Hmmm so you were just going to leave me on the train and for me to do the job myself, while you go search for Jelllal hmmm." She said with a devlish grin

"N-n-no of course not I just heard he was somewhere near by" Wendy muffled out as Rii kept pulling on her cheeks "P-please stop-p R-rii!" she shouted out

She climbed off her partner letting her go "Ahh its okay I know how much you want to see him again, but let's go get this job done first it should be pretty easy" pointing towards the mine "I already got all the information we need it's just some lowly gangs ruffing up the mine"

"Okay then we can go search for Jellal" She said staring at the older Dragonslayer with a big smile

"Of course I want to see him again too, Crimson come on let's go, you to Carla it will be faster if you two fly us over there."

**A few hours later**

In front of the mine stood the two Dragonslayers with their Exceed partners chatting and smiling about the job they finished a strange man with many stave's started to walk up to them "Wendy, Carla...Rii, and Crimson. It has been so long, we didn't get to talk much in Edolas." The four turned to look at the man they have been searching for Jellal the man who left Wendy when she was young to protect her, the King of Edolas, one of Fairy Tails strongest wizards, long thought to never return, Wendy started to run up to him tearing up "I-i-its really you Jellal!" as Rii and the Exceed looked on towards them with a smile on her face happy to see the young Dragonslayer find her hero again

"Yes it is Wendy I'm happy to see you all doing well now, you've all grown quite strong I can tell." He said with a smile on his face "I know we didn't get to talk much in Edolas so tell me everything all the adventures you had, the people you met, everything."

"I think we can manage to do that, it could be awhile though, there's a lot to cover." Rii jumped in to talk to Jellal "You sure you have time for it all?"

"Yes, I have fixed Edolas the Fairy Tail there, is looking after everything now I have returned for good, to my real home, to you four." choking back his words a bit his smile turned to a slight frown "I was hoping after the stories we could travel together, that is if you have room for a wandering exiled prince." he looked back up and smile a bit

"Of course we do." the four said simultaneously

"I guess we should tell you everything from the beginning then eh?" Rii said as she started to sit down and kneel to make a fire for them all to share their stories, one by one they all sat down Crimson flew onto Rii's head Carla took her place beside Wendy, Wendy went and sat beside Rii, and Jellal sat across from them all setting down his stave's.

"Now then lets see it all began when you told Wendy to go join a guild and that's when I found her and took her as my own kin." Rii started to explain

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed the prologue I will begin rewriting the first chapter so it fit's my liking a bit more I'm not entirely sure how long I will make this...seeing as it is my first story, if you didn't like it let me know why maybe there is a way I can change it up a bit, I also know that the Exceed's wings are white but I thought it'd be cool to have a "special" one for my OC seeing as she's some what "special" in her own sense tell me what you think of it or if you think the wings should just stay white.

Until next I hope you enjoyed it if not, meh this is just a story I've had in my head and wanted to put out there.


	2. Changing Future

**Fairy Tail is owned by-Hiro Mashima**

Well I enjoyed writing this chapter let me know what you think as always. I do like stories that start at the end (kind of) and then work their way back up to that point

So I hope you enjoy it and I will let you get to the story.

* * *

**Changing Future**

**Year X778**

Daylight began to break over the mountains of Fiore, a slightly cloudy day where we find our Dragonslayer and her Exceed companion resting on her head as they traveled down the road to the town not to far in the distance trying to find some work for a travelling mage, for a mage without a guild is not a true mage, but our Dragonslayer is not interested much in guilds to collect money, as they two have traveled they have made some acquaintances from guilds saying they would be a very powerful ally for their guilds, all have been rejected "A guild is a home" they would say "You can find many more high paying jobs with guilds." But she would always reply the same "None of you have caught my interest." she said to the Lamia Scale guild, "Your guild is rather strange sorry." she would always reply to the Blue Pegasus guild, but there was one guild that had a different response, "Maybe one day, when I grow up a bit more."

"Say Rii." The small exceed said

"Yea Crimson?" she responded back still marching on towards the town

"Why do we travel alone and never join a guild or take any of those other travelling mages with us?" He questioned putting his paw under his little jaw

"I guess you could say we haven't found the right "partner" or "fit" for us" as she made air quotations

"I hope we do some day..." Crimson began to trail off "But you know what Rii" he said excitedly

"What is it?"she stopped

"It doesn't matter if we find anyone, I guess so long as we can travel together right!" Smiling as he finished

"I suppose you are right, Crimson do you mind flying up and scouting out a bit ahead of us?" she asked in a sincere voice

"Sure do you see something?"

"I'm not positive its a little bright out but it looks like someone a bit younger then myself, may be in trouble, I'll head up behind you as you fly up hurry back and grab me if they're in trouble." she explained in a hurry

Crimson wings were summoned and he took off "Sure thing Rii I'll be back in a flash!" he flew off as fast as he could towards the young girl

"_That cat, is about the closest thing I have to family, you better be alright over there Crimson_" she thought to her self

Crimson came racing back to Rii's side "Rii! There is a small girl with blue hair she looks pretty beat up, there's a couple Vulcan's over there as well, looking like they are ready to attack!" he explained quickly and grabbed on to Rii's back and took flight with her "We need to hurry Crimson, I may not be a big people person but I don't like monsters hurting people"

"**Blood-Ice** **Dragon's Roar**" She shouted as the mist of crimson ice shard's flew out of her mouth caught up in a powerful wind hurling towards the Vulcan's "I think I got one of them at least, hopefully the other will back off now."

One of the Vulcan's was knocked back and fell as the other rushed in "You took down my friend I'll make pretty girl pay now!" it shouted at Rii as she dropped down with Crimson in front of the hurt blue haired girl

"Crimson check if she's alright"

"Okay Rii, that Vulcan shouldn't be much trouble for you!" he ran over to the girl laying on the ground as Rii took on the other Vulcan "Hey are you okay" he nudged her a little, and she turned her head "I...will be thank you is Carla okay?" she said faintly "We didn't see anyone else around here who is Carla?" Crimson questioned "She's my partner we got stuck by these Vulcan's trying to make it to the town I told her to run she shouldn't be far" "Wendy! Are you okay!" a small voice cried out and a small white cat came running towards them.

"You should run before you get hurt." she to the Vulcan "I'm not to keen on holding back on thing's that hurt defenceless people."

"I no run, I will hurt you too lots!" The Vulcan shouted as it charged towards her punching ~**bang**~ Rii's arm's were covered in ice as the Vulcan's fist stopped in place to with a chilling hit

"I told you, now take your "friend" over there and leave before I hurt you too." She growled forming some jagged ice around her much smaller fist's

"No I take you down now!" It shouted and began punching Rii she was sent back a bit but caught her footing, as a some blood began to fall from her "Rii are you okay" Crimson shouted to her "I will be fine focus on those two. Now then its time to make you pay for that last punch."

~**Blood-Ice Dragon's Scythe**~ she began freezing her blood coming out of her around her forearms into a sharp scythe, jumping into the air and crashing her knew found weapons on the Vulcan knocking it down.

"That's not fair you're mage!" It shrieked looking at Rii in the haze of newly formed ice

"Not just any mage you fool, I am the **Blood-Ice **Dragonslayer!"

~**Ice Dragon's Fist**~ the ice started to form around her her fist, sharp jagged spikes coming from her knuckles, she charged in punching the Vulcan rapidly as it collapsed beside the other Vulcan.

"Serves you right for trying to pick a fight with me" as she let her ice break off her "Crimson is everyone okay?" she shouted over

"I think so we should take them to the town to make sure though, seeing as we aren't that far away now you could probably carry her the way there" he smirked seeing as she hardly liked to carry Crimson on top of her head while they travelled but it is where he was most comfortable

"Fine I guess if I have to, but that means you're walking the whole way there" she smiled walking over and picking up the now passed out injured mage

"Will Wendy be okay?" Carla asked the two travelling pair

"She should be her injures don't look that bad, she was brave to try to defend you both from those Vulcan's" she said "Speaking of which what type of magic does she use?" she started to ask

"Well Wendy, has a special type of magic she told me Dragonslayer magic." The small Exceed explained as they entered town

"Wait, she's a Dragonslayer like me do you know what type?" Rii said staring as Carla as Crimson started to catch up

"Rii you just left me back there see I should always stay on top of your head!" he shouted

"I'm sorry Crimson, but this little girl is a Dragonslayer like myself." she knelt down and patted his head.

"Whoa really what kind of Dragonslayer magic!" he said excitedly

"Well I was just asking Carla when you cut in." She said staring at him, as her eyes drifted back at Carla "So Carla like I was saying what type of Dragonslayer magic?" she continued

"Well Wendy told me its Wind, she's not very strong but she can use a lot of support magic and even heal." Carla explained

"Well that could be very useful but if she can't fight that is a bit of a problem." Rii said looking into the town "But we should really get an Inn and let her rest a bit so we can talk to her as well."

"Agreed" The two Exceed said

**The following day**

In a small Inn Crimson sat atop Rii's head who was sitting on the bed opposite the newly found Dragonslayer Wendy and her companion Carla, the bed's were small with basic green sheets and a wooden frame and a kind of soft pillow, a small picture hung above both beds a painting of a house on a cliff looking over the ocean, a small nightstand sat between both beds with a candle, smoke still coming off the candle for it being blown out recently as the sun was coming up, the two Dragonslayers spoke to each other.

"So your name is Wendy?" She asked

"Yes it is, and thank you for saving me and Carla, can I ask your name?" she asked in a small tone staring at her feet

"It was nothing really, and well I am Rii, and this is my partner if you want to call him that Crimson." she said pointing up to the Exceed resting atop her head "Carla told me you are a Dragonslayer like myself, is that true?"

Wendy looked up at Rii "Yes I am the Sky Dragonslayer, Grandeeney taught me all my magic, but left for some reason on **July 7th X777**" she said with a frown

"That is strange my Dragon Cruor disappeared, that same day." she had a puzzled look on her face

"Rii what type of Dragonslayer magic do you use, I mean I saw a brief little bit before I passed out." Wendy said quickly trying to change the topic

"Ahh well Rii is cool she has two type's of magic!" Crimson butted into the Dragonslayer's conversation "She is the **Blood-Ice** Dragonslayer" he said with a smile

"I've never heard of blood magic." Wendy and Carla said at the same time

"Well its a magic that is seldom practised, seeing as its rather dangerous." she began pulling up her sleeve revealing scars up her right arm "You see blood magic is exactly what it sounds, it takes my blood and changes it into a weapon in a sense, I can do all sorts of things with it, especially with my ice as well, but I have to be bleeding in a sense the more blood the stronger it can be, there seems to be a few exceptions when I'm using both at the same time though, mainly in my **Blood-Ice **Roar, I never have to be bleeding when it comes to that attack." she explained

"I see so the scars are from when you've been fighting monsters?" they questioned

"No not necessarily, that is from my training with Cruor to master the blood magic." she stated "I usually don't have to harm myself in order to use my blood magic, I end up bleeding one way or another." she chuckled a bit as everyone else looked a bit mortified with Crimson being the exception seeing as they have travelled together for a while "But enough about me why were you out there travelling if you can't fight really?"

"Well when Grandeeney left I met Jellal" she started to frown again "But then after a little while he told me to go off it was to dangerous, so I tried to find a guild but I ended up finding Carla, and we've been travelling ever since" she explained "but I heard of a strong guild close by to join so I could get strong and find Jellal again."

"So you want to get stronger?"

"Yes so I can find Jellal and travel with him again." replying quickly looking at Rii then back to Carla

"Well you don't need to join a guild to get strong, I'm not in a guild and I'm plenty strong!" Rii stated smiling

"But you can make lots of friends in a guild, who can teach you new things, and help you on missions."

"Friends eventually leave you, and Cruor taught me everything I need to know." she said with a frown looking down "But I always have Crimson for missions right." looking back up and patting him on the head

"Right Rii, we'll always fight together!" he shot back

"But don't you guys want to make some friends to travel with?" Wendy and Carla both asked

"Well that would be nice..." she was cut off "Of course that would be awesome Rii's great but it gets a bit boring!" Crimson cut in, "Oh so now I'm boring, what happened to us always together hmm." she said with a smirk grabbing Crimson

"I didn't mean it Rii, forgive me!" he screamed and went limp when she grabbed him

"I guess I have too, don't I" she sighed "There is only one guild I'd consider joining" she continued

"What guild is that?" Wendy asked

"Fairy Tail, it is the only one I've met and hasn't been completely, messed up but I don't think I am nearly strong enough some day I'll accept their offer, you should try to join them Wendy they're quite nice." she smiled

"Maybe, but could we travel with you guys for a bit to get stronger as well?" They both asked

"Of course you can!" Crimson shouted

"Hey now"

"What, they want to join us and they want to be stronger it's exactly what you want I doubt they will be much trouble!" he said with a smile

"Well twist my arm about it why don't you." she laughed a bit and stood up walking over to Wendy in the room "Okay I guess Crimson made up our minds for us you can come with us for a little while" she stuck out her hand and Wendy grabbed it shaking hands and pulling her up "Looks like you got what you wanted Crimson some travelling companions."

"This should be fun hopefully I can learn a lot from a fellow Dragonslayer!" Wendy said smiling

"We'll see if you can keep up, do you know any attacking magic?" Rii asked

"Well...not exactly but I do know a lot of support magic!" she said happily

"By not exactly do you mean not at all? I guess your support magic will come in handy a lot, but I'll have to show you some Dragonslayer attack magic." she sighed

"That would be awesome then I can get a lot stronger too." Wendy said with a big smile looking up to Rii

"That's the plan to get you strong enough to travel on your own." She patted Wendy's head "Well I guess we should get going we've stayed her long enough, let's get going Crimson." waving her hand as Crimson flew on to her head

"Ya to the next town to find a job that pays." he said laughing

"Didn't I say not to mention that last job" her face twitched a bit "Anyways Wendy, Carla are you ready to go? We need to get some work."

"Sounds good to me but I am kind of hungry could we get some food when we leave the Inn" Wendy and Carla both asked

"I guess we haven't eaten yet today, after that we find some people willing to pay to hire some travelling mages." Rii said as they left their room and started heading down the stairs and back into the town they were in "From what I could see this wasn't that big of a town, it could be hard finding something good to eat."

**Later on that day**

In a small restaurant sat two Dragonslayers and their Exceed companions waiting on their orders Rii ordered a rare steak, hardly even on the grill just the way she likes it, Crimson ordered a smoked salmon his favourite food, Wendy and Carla ordered the same thing a Fiore salad and a cup of tea, when their waiter got there and placed their orders down, they all dug in barley speaking a word to them Rii started to chill her already cold stake more for her own liking.

"Ahh nice and bloody stake just the way I like it, you know you guys could have ordered anything it was alright we're travelling companions now." she said as she started to cut her meat and eat

"I guess we just didn't want to impose on you two." as they started to eat their salad's "So what's next when we're done here?"

"Well I was thinking we could head to Stlone, it's a bigger town and has a somewhat big mage guild called Trident King's, we could probably get a job or two from them, if not I'm sure there are plenty of people who need some mage's work in town with out a job posting." explaining as she tore into the last bit of her nearly frozen stake

"I see well that should be good then, I'd like to get some jobs under myself so I know what it's actually like." Wendy said as she finished her salad and began to drink her tea

The newly formed team paid their bill and left the small brick restaurant and began to leave and head towards Stlone "Well it should take a few days to get to Stlone, I hope you two don't mind roughing it outside for a couple of days." the sun began to fall and the stars began to show in the clear night sky as the team headed towards Stlone

"Well Crimson are you happy we have some people with us now" Rii whispered to Crimson on top of her head as they walked in front of Wendy and Carla a bit leading the way to Stlone

"Yes I am it will be nice, who knows you may like them too Rii, she is a fellow Dragonslayer" Smiling and responding to Rii in a hushed tone

Rii looked back at Wendy and Carla "So I think we should probably camp near that big tree up ahead of us" Rii pointed to a tree in the far distance that she could see due to her enhanced dragon like sight "I can put up some sort of ice trap around us for the night so nothing will come to attack us, though it might be a bit cold for you two Crimson is kind of use to it by now." she stated

"That should be fine we will have to deal with it, but that tree is pretty far isn't it Rii I can barely see it" Wendy said looking in the distance

"You can actually see a tree Wendy all I see is darkness." Carla said looking all around

"That is probably because Wendy, like myself has dragon like sense's from being raised by a dragon. It shouldn't take us to long to get there, probably another half hour walk." Rii stated looking back towards the big tree's direction "It's on top of a hill so I'll just put some ice around the hill so it will be hard for things to walk up it."

They journeyed on towards the tree with next to no incidents a few things popped out but Rii dealt with what ever came out when they arrived it was a large maple tree the trunk six feet in diameter twenty-four feet tall, with a large canopy of leaves to cover out what would come in from above, Rii began working on freezing the ground around them by putting down a sheet of ice that would melt by day break, Wendy, Carla, and Crimson started to lay down sleeping bags, that Rii had in her bag, she was always ready for what could happen and use to sleeping outside.

"Well I hope that sleeping bag will be good enough for the two of you looks like it's about time for us to sleep. I think it will take another day to get to Stlone, we should be able to get there by night fall, then we'll get an Inn, and then hopefully we'll get a job or two to work on." Rii said as she laid her head down with crimson curling up into her chest and falling asleep

"That sounds good do you think in Stlone you could help me with some attack magic?" Wendy said looking over at Rii, with Carla snuggling into Wendy

Rii looked over towards them "Yea if we have time on a job or on our own I could try to teach you a bit of attack magic, it will help on jobs anyways." she turned back over and shut her eyes Wendy followed suit

Daylight began to break through the canopy of leaves and shine in on the young Dragonslayers and their loyal Exceed's they began to wake up stretching and yawning, the ice Rii put down began to melt and they began to pack up the sleeping bags they had, and started to set foot on the trail to Stlone again when they heard someone screaming in the distance "HELP PLEASE HELP ME!"

"Did you hear that Wendy?" Rii asked

"I did someone seems like they are really in trouble we should go and help them I don't think they're very far." she started to look around

"You look down here, Crimson take me up I'll get a view from the sky" she said as Crimson picked her up and took to the sky "Do you see anything at all Crimson?"

"A bit of smoke in the distance it seems" he said

"Wendy there's smoke over that hill lets head over there that's probably where that screaming is coming from" Rii shouted down to Wendy

The four began running towards the smoke coming up over the hill to find a house burning down and a woman with short blonde hair blue eyes stained red from crying, she was wearing a singed white top and a long flowing red skirt with burn marks on it from the fire.

"Miss whats wrong what happened here?" Wendy asked quickly

"A mage an evil fire mage came to burn down our house my husband owed their dark guild some money so they burned down the house and killed him in the process." she began weeping again burying her face into her hands

"Ma'am I know this is hard but we will find the people who did this and bring them down, what is the name of the guild." Rii said punching her fist into her hand and cracking her knuckles in the process

The woman started wiping away her tears and sniffling "T..the guilds name is T...Titan's Hand, I think there hide out is somewhere close." she started shaking her trying to imagine that this all didn't happen "What will I do now my house is burning and I have nothing left-" she pause and looked in awe as Rii began to freeze the fire

"The house isn't on fire now find some way to get rid of the ice we will find Titan's Hand." She growled in anger "Crimson, Wendy, Carla Stlone will have to wait we need to take care of this." as the four started to walk off the lady shouted over

"Thank you, and please come back when you have rid this land of that dark guild."

"Shouldn't an official guild take care of it, we should help that lady back there." Wendy tried to say but Rii wasn't listening much

"Well she'll be fine, and official guilds can just barge in on dark guilds like travelling mage's can they have to go through a lot more hoops, and you wanted training this will be perfect." She said as she started to crack her neck and joints

"Uh-oh she has that look in her eye again." Crimson said looking down at Rii

"What do you mean?" Wendy and Carla asked

"Well something like this happened a little while after Rii and I found each other, some dark guild rough up some people and wanted an official guild to take care of it but they couldn't. Rii over heard and started looking for them and took on the guild she got pretty beat up, I had to fly her out of there." Crimson started to explain

"Well what happened?"

"Well...Rii doesn't like accepting help from others but she found some other travelling mages and sought out some revenge of her own on that dark guild with them and well we haven't heard a thing about them since then. But this is the same glare she gave off just pure anger and disgust in them."

"Could this be why she doesn't like guild's that much? But they are a dark guild not an official guild." Wendy tried to reason everything out

"No she has her own reasons for that I'm still not even sure why." Crimson said back quickly

"Hey you three done chatting back their, I think I've picked up that bastard's scent, let's make that guild pay." She said with a slight sadistic smile on her face

"Of course Rii..."Crimson said back "You see she's usually very collected but fighting she kind of change's she doesn't like to give up I think that fight with the first dark guild was the only time I saw her lose." He said looking up at Wendy

The four followed the scent as they found themselves in front of an old slightly run down looking castle with jagged letters spelling out Titian's Hand, piles of stone lie in front of the broken towers, an old wooden door with holes through out it small light could be see through them, wooden pike's leading up towards the door all sharpened in hopes to scare people away with much luck it would, Wendy and Carla were a bit afraid but they had Rii who was hardly afraid of anything.

"So Wendy are you up for a fight with an ass hole of a dark guild?" she said smiling

"Well so long as you're there to help." looking over to Rii

"Lets go Crimson, Wendy you back us up if you get in trouble just remember all Dragonslayer magic was made to fight dragon's you have the ability to attack, just stay close and you should be fine." She said looking back at Wendy

Rii kicked in the door and the four started making their way down into the old ruined castle they didn't seem to encounter many enemies, until they got to the lowest floor where they met the leader of the dark guild, a tall man with short slicked back hair some stubble, he was wearing a plain black shirt and black dress pants with white pinstripes going up it, and some brown shoes with black laces

"Why have you come here to Titan's Hand and taken out most of my men, mere children at that." He said in a stern voice

"You ordered one of your mage's to burn down a house and kill a man for a debt he didn't pay back in time." Rii cracked her knuckles "So it's time for your guild to pay its debt to them."

"The fire mage I sent for the debt all you want is him then let me send him out here for you to fight, come out now." a shirtless man with brown shaggy hair and brown eyes, and grey cargo pants, wearing no shoes stepped out from another room "This is the man you wish to fight" The guild master began to laugh "Good luck he is one of my strongest mages."

"I will defeat all of you!" Rii shouted

"I'll back you up Rii" Wendy said to her

~**Arms**~ Rii's arms started to glow as she felt her power starting to increase

"Now its your turn to pay for what you've done."

~**Ice Dragon's Fist**~ Ice started to form around her fist as the sharp jagged spikes formed around her knuckles, Rii started charging at the fire mage as he shurged and tried to melt the ice around her fist

"This isn't normal ice this is Dragon's ice you'll need a hotter flame to melt it!" She shouted as her fist collided with his face and sent the fire mage into the wall he began to stand

"That was a good hit for a kid." he said "But now its my turn" he summoned up a purple flame and grabbed on to Rii she started to scream out in pain

~**Armor**~ Wendy enchanted Rii so her defence would be stronger and be able to endure the flame's more

"Thank you Wendy" the fire mage released her and sent her crashing towards the wall she had the wind knocked out of her as she hit the floor bringing her self back up

~**Blood-Ice Dragon's Roar**~ The crimson frozen jagged shards of ice went hurling towards the fire mage

~**Flame Wall**~ A wall of fire emerged from a magic circle starting to melt away some of the ice, some shards made it through due to the density of the dragon ice, sending the fire mage back a bit, the ice that did melt the blood landed on him

~**Blood Dragon's Needle's**~ the blood spiked out into the fire mage stabbing into him

"I see you're going to take a lot more to take care of, Dragonslayer's really are a force to be reckoned with." he said burning his wounds shut

"Are you still not done with that child" The guild leader shouted

"She is a lot stronger than you would think." He shouted back

"You looked away!" He fist came crashing in on the fire mage's face ~**Ice Dragon's Sword Dance**~ Ice blades began to form across her forearm sharpening as she spun into him trying to cut him down, he would barely dodge her quick movements

"Rii really is amazing, isn't she Carla" Wendy said watching with amazement

"Yes she is you should be keeping an eye on how she use's her magic to try to form attack magic of your own so you can help her Wendy." Carla said looking at her just as Wendy looked over Rii was being over powered by the fire mage holding her arms over her face to stop the fire from reaching her.

"I'm running out of stamina, I don't think I will be able to last much longer" Rii thought to herself and started to breathe heavier

~**Purple Sticky Flame**~ The fire mage cast a spell of a sticky flame to latch onto the young Dragonslayer

"You bastard!" She shouted as the fire mage grabbed her with his fire and tossed her against the wall, as she fell to the ground Crimson flew over to her and started nudging her

"Rii! Come on get up!" He cried out to her "You're stronger than this, you said you would become stronger!" He started shaking her more as she passed out

"Well I guess the girl is out of juice now, now who will fight me" The fire mage said laughing at his conquest over the young Dragonslayer.

Wendy began to walk over to him making a small fist, as Carla tried to stop her from fighting "I will be your challenger I will fight till Rii is better." She said bringing her tiny fists out and summoning the wind around them "I may not be strong but I can last long enough for Rii to wake up"

~**Arm+Vernier+Armor**~ as she enchanted herself to increase her speed, strength, and Defense. The small young **Sky Dragonslayer** stepped forward to face her first opponent ever, terrified she looked on with determination to help and save her friends. Wendy will have to become a true Dragonslayer and release her full power to defeat the enemies a head of her.

* * *

Well then that was interesting, a bit of a cliff hanger at the end, the next chapter will be Wendy's fight, along with a few other things. Wendy will be OOC for the most part she will be stronger and not as much of a push over, I like Wendy and I don't think people give her enough credit, as for my OC, she's a Dragonslayer they're pretty tough even at a young age I would presume so that's why she's able to fight so well against much older and experience fighters.

As to Rii's bag being able to hold two sleeping bags and all sorts of stuff well its anime and I've seen enough to know people hold all sorts of things in a small bag, but other then that I liked this chapter I hope you did too and I will begin writing the next chapter right away I've been enjoying writing this even if it is fairly short right now its been a fun idea I've had kicking around for a little while.

Also **Cru****or** is the Latin word for blood, I really could not think of a name for a dragon, so why not a foreign langue and it sounds kind of cool well to me at least. So please review, like and favorite it if you really do want to see more and stick with me through this story I will continue to write it none the less as I enjoy writing it, so until next time you stay classy.


	3. Bonds

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima**

I really liked this chapter, I've only had three but I think this is my favorite one so far, I hope you all enjoy it as well.

As always like, favorite, review and let me know what you liked what you didn't like what I could improve on.

* * *

**Bond's**

Wendy looked onto her daunting task the fire mage who knocked out the powerful **Blood-Ice Dragonslayer**, "I can do this I can protect them" she thought to herself summoning up as much magic as she could looking over to Rii and Crimson by her side, she shook her head out of her doubts "No I will do this, I will become stronger, I will be useful!" she took one more look at the fire mage "Let's do this my wind vs your flames, I will blow you away and protect everyone!" she shouted over

"I see the pipsqueak has some guts." he laughed "Okay little one but you saw what I did to her." he pointed over to Rii knocked out breathing slowly trying to regain consciousness

"Don't do anything rash Wendy" Carla tried warning Wendy as she walked closer to the fire mage

Wendy turned back to look at the small white Exceed "Everything will be fine Carla, I will win, I have to, I am a Dragonslayer." She put her small fist to her chest in confidence and turned back

~**Sky Dragon's Roar**~ She called out as a loud hurricane force wind swelled up from her aimed at the fire mage

~**Flame Wall**~ Wendy's Roar met his fire as the fire mage raised his hand to cast his spell

"I will push through and extinguish your flames!" Wendy's wind began to pick up more pace as she pushed more magic into it blowing out the fire

"That's not possible!" He shouted bringing his arms up in an x to cover himself from her Roar throwing him far back to the wall "You got me good their kid, but it won't happen again." he said kneeling and pushing himself back to his feet.

~**Purple Sticky Flame**~ He summoned his flame to try to grab onto Wendy, but she summoned the wind around herself to negate the affects of his fire

"I am the **Sky Dragonslayer**, though peaceful, I will use all my powers to defeat anyone who tries to hurt my friends" She called out looking back over to Rii starting to gain a bit of consciousness "Your fire will have no effect on my wind you are out matched" she pointed to the fire mage

"C...Crimson" Rii said slowly fading in and out of consciousness

"Rii! You're awake!" He cried out to her and hugging her

"Crimson, I need you to cut my arm" she pleaded to him

"Why Rii, Wendy is doing fine" he said to her with a puzzled look pointing over to Wendy holding her own against the fire mage

"She is, she learned quick..." she coughed a bit pushing herself up on one knee "But she's exerting too much magic she'll run out soon, and there is still their boss, we could get lucky and he could be weak but we don't know." she explained in a soft tone

"Do you really think its necessary to use both types of magic here?"

"I don't intend to use both, I intend to use all three." she said with a weak smile on her face

"What do you mean all three Rii you only have two types of magic." Crimson looked at her confused wondering if she was holding something back

"That is true but that girl Wendy is the third, we'll do something mage's have dreamed of for century's a **Unison Raid**." she said looking at Crimson with a smile "We'll take both those bastards out with one big hit, and if that doesn't work then you and Carla run and take Wendy with you, I will be left alone to finish this if it doesn't work." she looked down at her hands and frowned a little

"Rii, I cant leave you, we're partners, Rii and Crimson always remember." he said as he stuck out his paw with a big smile

"I guess you're right we did say that, then me and you will finish this if my plan doesn't work" grabbing Crimson's paw and smiling back to him

"Your plan will work Rii you're smart you know what you're doing!" He pulled her in and took his claws out and slashed down her right arm the crimson blood poured out of her

"Just in time it looks like Wendy is getting weaker" she said with one eye half-shut due to exhaustion and pain from the deep wound, she stumbled onto both feet and began to run towards Wendy "Wendy!" she shouted

Wendy looked over in shock "Rii you're up!"

Rii slid beside Wendy "Yes and we're going to defeat them both right here and now, now join with me your wind with my blood and ice" she stuck out her bloodied right arm to Wendy

"These two little girls think they can defeat us both" the leader of Titan Hand laughed

"Boss they are tough and I'm pretty shaken up, I don't think I can hold up towards many more hits." the fire mage called over to his boss

"Let our magic become one" Rii and Wendy chanted slowly as a large magic circle appeared in front of them

~**Blood-Ice Vortex**~ the two Dragonslayer's called out as a large hurricane appeared with frozen jagged ice shards along with hardened blood bullets as it got closer to the two mages it pulled them in closer cutting them down with the ice, and launching them back out the blood began to freeze and shot out towards them with no time to block it knocked the two mage's out "It's over now" Wendy called out as she fell to her knee's

"Yes it is we should get back soon" Rii said as she fell onto her back, Crimson began to run to her side to bind the wound he inflicted on her

"Rii that was amazing I knew it would work" he said smiling at his partner

"Good job Wendy, but I think you over did it" Carla said walking over to Wendy's side

"But we did so good Carla and I still need to heal Rii." She said looking over to see Crimson binding the wound on her right arm

"Ahh I'll be okay Wendy, worry about yourself." Rii said as she wiped the sweat off her forehead "But you did a really good job Wendy I'm proud you became very strong when we needed you most." she smiled over to Wendy

"Thank you Rii, but I couldn't have done it with out you." She said pushing herself back to her feet and lending a hand to pick Rii up

Reaching up to grab her hand a faint voice called over to them "Finish us off..." the four looked over in shock to see the fire mage still barely consciousness

"No...you've had your punishment and just remember if you ever try to harm anyone again we will find you." Rii shot a terrifying glare to him before the four turned and started to leave "But remember one thing, it was two young Dragonslayer's that defeated you, and we will always stand in every dark guild's way." the four left the run down castle to return to the burned house with the lady still waiting for them to return she was collecting things that weren't burnt.

"Oh thank goodness you four are alrig-" she stopped looking over to see Rii, and Wendy banged up and clothes torn up from their fight

"Ahh it was nothing they wont be bothering you anymore" Rii said with a smile as she was leaning over onto Wendy

"Well I need to repay you four some how." she said trying to think of a way to repay the group

"Well really I think those two just need a place to rest and recover a bit, if you could find a way to get us to Stlone that would be nice as well." The two Exceed spoke up

"Well you can rest here with what is left of my house" she pointed towards the charred remains of her home "As for Stlone I can try to find some type of carriage to take you." she said smiling at the four

"I'd rather walk..."Rii said with a big lump starting to form in her throat in fear of riding in the carriage

"Why dear it would take so long especially in your condition" Lady looked at her with confusion

"Um no reason.." She said looking around trying to not act suspicious

"Rii has really bad motion sickness, I think she's a little embarrassed about it." Crimson said with a smile and started laughing a little

"You're lucky I'm not in the best condition Crimson." Rii said giving Crimson a death stare

"Well if it's just motion sickness, I can use Troia." Wendy stated with a smile looking at Rii

"Wait, you can get rid of my motion sickness, maybe we should stick together from now on and become a permanent team." Rii said letting go of Wendy and sitting on the grass out side the house

The Wendy, Carla's, and Crimson began to walk into the charred home to try to investigate where they could sleep and what would be okay to sleep on walking through the hallways they noticed slightly burned drawn pictures of the couple that lived there on an end table in a burned silver frame Wendy picked it up and read "Sam and Kenny, **X775**" Wendy began to tear up a bit realizing it was their wedding photo, as the lady known now as Sam began to walk in "I'm sorry I forgot one thing I suppose but there is a room down the hall with two beds that the fire didn't get to, too much you can sleep in there."

Wendy began to wipe some of her tears away "Thank you Sam, you really didn't have to do all this for us."

"No I did, you saved me from being attack again by that dark guild, I'm sure my husb- Kenny would be happy for this, in the morning I will try to find a carriage to take you all to Stlone so please rest up." Sam said grabbing the picture frame and putting it into a bag filled with memories from her home that weren't completely destroyed.

Rii began to pick herself up from outside house and started to stumble into the hallways leaning on one wall for support "I guess she will be pretty useful, be happy Crimson we can stay with them." she thought to herself and kept walking forward

"Rii, are you okay? I can pick you up and fly you to the room to lay down" Crimson said with a bit of worry looking at Rii holding her right arm and leaning up against the wall

"I'll be okay Crimson, you think something like this will stop me, how could I possibly face **Cruor**, or even Fairy Tail, if I fall here and give up." She said starting to pick herself up with determination in her eyes and pressed forward to the room they were staying in

"Well I will be right by your side then, when ever you need help" He said with a smile as he grabbed onto her boot and walked with her

When they made it to the room Carla and Wendy were laying on one of the bed already passed out Rii stood in the door way resting on the charred door frame wincing in pain a little as she caught her breath she started to walk to the bed and collapsed on it "Well Crimson we made it next stop Stlone." she said rolling over onto her back catching her breath

"We sure did Rii, and I told you they would be useful. You would have died in that castle if it wasn't for Wendy" He said flying up onto the bed next to her

"I suppose you have a point, lets just try to get some sleep then head to Stlone in the morning hopefully." looking over to her Exceed partner

"Okay Rii get some rest." Crimson said looking over to Rii and smiling

The two fell asleep as the light lacrima shut off with holes going through the ceiling they could see faint stars in the distance from the room and the sound of Sam still shuffling around trying to get the reminiscence of her home in order.

**The next day**

Daylight began to break as the team slowly woke up Rii woke up with Crimson snuggled up to her leg and half the blankets torn off her looking down at Crimson and shaking her leg to wake him up she smiled at him "We really have been through a lot haven't we" she thought she looked over to notice Wendy and Carla were already up and left the room Rii sat up and grabbed Crimson "Hey Crimson wake up Wendy and Carla are gone." The small Exceed slowly opened his eyes and yawned

"They're probably outside with Sam" he said stretching his arms

"Well we should get out there too then." she pushed herself to her feet "My wounds I barely feel them did Wendy heal me while I was sleeping?" she thought to herself

The two began to walk out side when the sun hit them they put there hands over there brow to cover the sun slightly they saw Wendy, Carla, and Sam standing in front of a medium-sized carriage with two horses waiting to leave, the carriage was open top with two benches running along each side of it with a bit of a wood backing so they wouldn't fall out and wooden spoke wheels slightly worn in. "Where did you get this carriage same it looks pretty new" Rii and Crimson said with a puzzled look

"Oh in the other town I bought it with the money I had left, I figured if you four are going to Stlone I will start a new life there as well." She said with a smile as she climbed up and grabbed the reigns of the horses "So if you four would be so kind to get in the back and we should be there in about a day!" she said excitedly as Crimson and Carla flew up and sat down

"Wait I need to cast Troia on Rii" Wendy said running over to Rii

~**Troia**~ a bright light came out and shined over Rii "There you should be okay to ride the carriage now" She said smiling at Rii

"If you're sure Wendy" She said with a bit of hesitation grabbing onto the back of the carriage and pulling herself in "Well so far so good." she said as she sat next to crimson

"You should be okay now for a little while with vehicle's." Wendy said with a smile "So now we can head to Stlone!" she pointed forward, and the carriage began to take off on the road towards Stlone

"So why did you four want to go to Stlone anyways?" Sam said while gripping the reigns

"Well were hoping to find some jobs out there to earn a bit of money, it's a bit harder as a travelling mage." Rii said looking over at Sam at the front of the carriage

"Well why don't you join a guild then?" She asked

"Rii doesn't want to join a guild yet she doesn't think she's strong enough to be in any." Crimson piped in

"That's not the whole reason Crimson, guild's just have to many rules but there is one that I will join once I grow and get stronger, and Wendy, Crimson, and Carla will be coming with me." She said with a smile and leaning back in her seat

"I see and what guild is that may I ask?"

"Fairy Tail, I've ran into them a few times while I was travelling alone with Crimson, and their bonds seem so friendly, but I'm far from strong enough for them yet." she looked down at her feet "I need to become stronger for **Cruor** as well." she mumbled under her breath

"Ah guild's don't care how strong you are they are a place for family and bond's they will accept you no matter what" Sam said with a smile and turning back "But you already have some family with you Rii look around you." she turned back to look at the road

Rii looked around to see Wendy and Carla talking about the journey a head of them, and then down to Crimson who was looking up at her and giving her a silent nod "I suppose you're right Sam, we are a mismatched family but we will stay together from now on." she said sticking her hand out and everyone put there hands in "Together from here on out!" they all said in unison

"I guess you're coming out of your icey shell Rii." Crimson said nudging her

"Having friend's isn't that bad, I mean we've been together for a while now." she said pulling Crimson onto her head "You looked a bit lonely down there thought you'd like your usual spot for the trip" she smiled

"Well onward to Stlone!" Crimson said pointing his paw

"We can make it through anything now" Carla said

"And we will keep getting stronger" Wendy said with a smile

"Yes we will be the strongest team" Rii said looking around at the three of them

**The Following Day Entering Stlone**

A large sign upon two big stone arches with vines going up them read "Stlone, City of Mines and Stone." the carriage with the group of four and Sam came to a halt in front of the city pillars "So Sam what do you plan on doing now?" Rii and Wendy asked

"Well I think I'm going to join a local merchant guild for the mine's, hopefully I can bring in some money for them." she smiled "What about you four?"

"Well we're going to go to Trident King's to try to find some work around here." Rii said as she started to climb off the carriage "Phew just in time I think your Troia was just starting to wear off" she chuckled

"Well Rii should we head to Trident King's?" Wendy asked

"Yea we should, thank you Sam for everything, and we're deeply sorry for your loss." Rii said sticking out her hand to help Sam down with a bit of a frown

"No thank you Rii, Wendy, Crimson, and Carla, if it wasn't for you I would have been living in fear for the rest of my life." she smiled to them

"Well we'll probably be travelling a lot, but one day we will settle down at Fairy Tail, so write us some letter's, until then be well Sam and take care." the four said and started to walk into the City of Stlone

"Goodbye you crazy kids take care!" Sam yelled to them waving goodbye

"So Rii where is Trident King's" Wendy and Carla asked

Rii's face twitched a little "Uh I don't actually know but I'm sure it wont be hard to find." she chuckled a little after

The four mages walked through the city looking for the guild stopping and asking locals for directions on where to go "Just up this road and to the left" one said "No no you go right at the fork in the road." the other said "Ugh it seems we'll be searching for a bit" Rii and Wendy said "Say Crimson, Carla why don't you fly up and look for a sign or something?"

"That isn't a bad idea" Carla said

The two Exceed spread their wings and took to the sky looking for the Trident King's guild

"I heard there were some travelers looking for the Trident King's guild" A rough voice came up behind them as they turned around they saw a shadowy figure wearing a black cloak and concealing his face "Trident King's sold their station in Stlone to Phantom Lord they're the new guild in charge of Stlone." a breeze came by revealing a bit of his face red dragon like eye's and what seemed like metal shining against the sun light beaming down on them

"Who are you and how do you know about this?" Rii asked quickly "Wendy he smells a bit like a dragon don't you think?" she leaned over and whispered to Wendy

"A little bit but that's weird the dragon's disappeared a year ago." she whispered back

"Who am I? I was going to ask you two the same thing you smell like dragon's." he let out an evil smile

"I am Wendy Marvell" Wendy replied to him

"And I am Rii Rixle. Now tell us who you are and how you know about Phantom Lord taking over Trident King's" Rii stated and started to hold a small fighting stance "I don't like this Wendy I think he might be a Dragonslayer like us" she whispered over

"Well that's a simple question I am Black Steel Gajeel, of Phantom Lord." he took his hood off to reveal long spiky like black hair metal eye brows and metal nose piercings, he had leather gloves with iron over top of them "Now I thought I smelled some dragon's but it appeared to be just you two so what business do you have in Stlone." he snarled at them

"Ready yourself Wendy we may have a fight on our hands, and he seems experienced." she whispered to Wendy "We were looking for work were just travelling mages, we were going to try to get some work from Trident King's" she explained

"Gajeel, could we try to get some work from Phantom Lord" Wendy asked the new possible enemy

"Well that depends if you can beat me I may show you where the guild is and let you in." he chuckled looking at the other two Dragonslayer's narrowing his eye's on them

"I don't want to fight you Gajeel, we just want some work" Rii said readying herself for the impending fight

~**Iron Dragon Club**~ Gajeel's fist turned into a large piece of iron sending it straight towards Rii and Wendy, Rii charged over and tackled Wendy to the ground narrowly dodging Gajeel's attack

"We don't have to fight Gajeel" Wendy shouted while Rii held her head down

"Oh no you're wrong we have to fight now it's been awhile and I need to knock the rust off." he laughed again with what seemed to be his signature laugh of "Gi-Hi"

"Wendy there is nothing we can do run find Crimson and Carla, and come back so we can leave Stlone this wont be a place for us to work for now." Rii said quickly as she let Wendy up

"But I want to help you Rii." Wendy tried to fight back

"We'll both be no help if were both knocked out so go!" she shouted at Wendy "Gajeel I will be your opponent, Rii Rixle the **Blood-Ice **Dragonslayer, I hope you have readied yourself!" She pointed over to Gajeel with the air starting to chill around her Wendy started to run off to search for the two Exceed companions

"I see so I was right you are a Dragonslayer, where is your friend going she need's to fight too" He said sending out another Iron Dragon Club towards Wendy

~**Ice Dragon Wall**~ a large wall of ice sealed off where the two Dragonslayer's were fighting stopping Gajeel's Iron Club in its place from attacking Wendy "I told you I am your opponent!" She shouted over pointing at Gajeel "I will not let you attack Wendy again. Now bring it on"

~**Ice Dragon's Fist**~ The ice started to form around her fists, with the jagged spikes coming out from her knuckles, she started to charge in towards Gajeel as soon as her fist connected with him all the ice around her shattered "What how did you break my ice" she yelled looking puzzled

"You wont be able to break my Iron Dragon Scales" He laughed again

~**Iron Dragon's Sword**~ he turned his leg into a sharp and jagged blade and crushed it down on Rii's shoulder "Gahh" she cried out in pain collapsing to the ground onto all four's almost bowing down to Gajeel "Shit he's strong, Wendy hurry up" she thought to herself barely pushing away as Gajeel brought his leg down for another swing

~**Blood Dragon's Bullet**~ Rii summoned the blood from her wound in front of her hardening it and firing it towards Gajeel at rapid speeds hitting and bouncing off his Iron Dragon Scales "If that's not going to work I'll freeze him in place" She mumbled to herself holding her should and trying to catch her breath

**Else Where In Town**

Wendy was running through town trying to search for Crimson and Carla when she heard some voice's in the distance "Get those flying cats!" a man's voice shouted Wendy began trying to pin point the voice when she looked up and spotted some crimson red wings, she began chasing after them "Crimson I'm down here!" She shouted up to him, as he looked down he flew fast down to Wendy

"Wendy this city isn't safe for mage's who don't belong to Phantom Lord" he said as he landed on Wendy trying to catch his breath after flying for so long "Where is Rii?"

"We discovered that as well, and Rii is fighting another Dragonslayer, named Gajeel" she explained "Where is Carla?" she questioned

"Carla was captured by some mage a little ways back, I don't think they were that tough but we don't have much fighting strength and Carla can't fly for to long it seems."

"Its okay Crimson we'll get her back, but we need to hide and get Rii as well, she's probably in trouble against Gajeel." Wendy said with some worry in her voice and began running into an ally to take shelter from the mage's scouring the city in search for them "It should be a bit safer here to talk."

"You're right I think." he said hopping off Wendy's shoulder "So Rii is fighting a powerful Dragonslayer? Is he a lot stronger than her do you think?" he asked with a bit of hesitation

"I don't know I didn't get to see him use his magic much, Rii just told me to run and find you guys." Wendy sunk down with her head into her knee's "I'm useless again, I couldn't even save you and Carla" she began to tear up a bit "I couldn't even help Rii fight"

"You're not useless Wendy, Rii just wanted to make sure the three of us were safe, she can handle herself, we should focus on trying to get Carla back." Crimson said nudging Wendy trying to make her feel better "Carla was taken a few streets back we should get her then head back and save Rii, then get out of this city."

Wendy looked over to Crimson seeing him trying to devise a plan on how to save Carla "Thank you Crimson you're very smart." she began to wipe some tears away "So how do you suggest we save Carla?"

"Well I was thinking in one quick attack, do you think you have enough magic power to do one powerful attack?" Crimson asked as he stuck his paw under his chin awaiting a response

"Yes, I've recovered quite a bit since our last fight" Wendy replied eager to help and save her friend

"Well I think I have enough magic to fly over to where they are, then I will drop you over top and you blast them away, and we run like hell to get Rii." He laughed a bit at his fool hardy plan "I think it will work, it's a plan just Rii would have thought up" He smiled thinking of his partner in worry

"I am willing to try if that is what it will take to save her." Wendy stood up and picked up Crimson "So lets fly and get out of here!" she shouted

"Alright we only have one shot at this Wendy." Crimson sprouted his crimson red wings and picked up Wendy and began to fly over the city when he spotted the mage's who captured Carla "Alright Wendy I'm going to drop now I hope you're ready to attack." he said when his magic gave way still holding onto Wendy's back

"I guess we have no choice you're all out of magic!" she shouted as they started falling to the ground

~**Sky Dragon's Roar**~ Wendy let out a massive Roar which sent everyone flying and slowed her's and crimson's decent "There's Carla!" Wendy shouted as she ran and scooped her up

"Wendy you came for me!" Carla shouted with a big smile

"Of course I did I couldn't leave you here alone" Wendy smiled back

"I don't mean to interrupt the reunion, but I believe Rii needs our help." Crimson said nudging Wendy's shoulder

**Back At The Fighting Dragonslayer's**

Rii screamed out in pain as Gajeel pin her to the wall with his Iron Dragon Club "This has been fun but you're weak" he laughed as she cried out in pain and coughed up some blood, Gajeel wiped the blood from himself and looked at his free hand "Your blood is cold and dark"

~**Blood Dragon's Needle**~ The blood on Gajeel's hand and from Rii's bleeding shoulder spiked out and stabbed into Gajeel's flesh "You shouldn't have lowered your guard" she laughed as Gajeel stumbled back "Now its time for some pay back she coughed and laughed at the same time "Dragonslayer's Secret Art"

~**Absolute Zero**~ Rii's arms began to be covered in sharpened ice as she pushed off charging and punched Gajeel in the stomach having him collide with the wall and knocking the wind out of him "That may have been about everything I have right now" the ice began to slide off of her arms "Now who's weak" as she looked over to Gajeel, and her eyes widened seeing him pick himself up after her hit "How could he get up after a Secret Art attack"

"That attack sure packed a wallop" Gajeel picked himself up and narrowed his eyes to Rii "But you're still to weak to beat me" Gajeel charged in to punch Rii she didn't bother blocking as she was thrown to the ground and slid to the wall

"How is he so strong, there's nothing I can do, I'm sorry Crimson I hope you're safe." she thought as she closed her eyes accepting her fate that she lost and couldn't do anything about it "I will probably die here, even with all the power you showed me **Cruor**, I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough" tear's began to flow from her crystal eye's as she punched the ground

"Rii! Rii! Don't give up, you said you would become stronger, that we would become stronger! You promised, so don't give up!" a faint voice called out to her from the back of her head "I'm always with you, so don't give up!" it chanted along again, as Gajeel slowly started walking over to her the footsteps got louder and heavier as he got closer, he reached down and picked her up by the back of the head lifting her up

"I guess its lights out now..."He began to chuckle a little but quickly became confused "Why are you smiling!" He shouted to her

"Because...I found my reason to fight..."As a faint weak smile came across her face

"Well then will wipe that smile off your face!" he yelled as he prepared is Iron Dragon Club

"I've lost a lot of blood so this is my last resort" she mumbled under her breath

~**Blood Dragon's Crimson Armor**~ the blood pouring out from her shoulder began to take over her body hardening like dragon's scales as Gajeel's Iron Club hit it stopped and sent a shock wave up through his arm "This is my ultimate defense and my last resort, you wont break through, but I will defeat you even if it takes everything in me!" she yelled at him kicking off from his body and falling to the ground she picked herself up

~**Blood-Ice Dragon's Scythe**~ the hardened blood along her forearms extended out and formed into a sharp frozen scythe's as she charged in Gajeel's Iron Scale's started to take over his body again "No not this time, I will break through!" she shouted as she slashed his side and shoulder cracking his scales a bit and cutting him, Rii began to stumble and her eye's started closing from exhaustion "Dam I'm really running on empty" she thought turning to look at Gajeel holding his side that was now bleeding "How, how is he still standing...Shit" she fell to her knee's as her body began to give out on her and her Blood scales began to fade away

"Dam brat you would've gotten me there if I didn't have these scale's" he said clutching his side walking back over to Rii "But now it really is over"

"Rii!" a small voice called out

Rii started fading in and out of consciousness, as she looked over to where the voice came from she saw a young blue haired girl with a white Exceed on one shoulder and a black and brown Exceed on the other "Crimson grab her" the voice shouted out

~**Sky Dragon's Roar**~a hurricane force wind came out hitting Gajeel and taking him by surprise, and sending him down the road into a building "Wendy I got her but she's in really rough condition, we have to go now!" Crimson shouted over

"Right, Carla we have to fly for a bit to get out of here at max speed!" Wendy shouted

"I will try my best Wendy!" Carla picked up Wendy and started flying as fast as she could

"Crimson you too as fast and as far as you can!" Wendy called over as Crimson picked up Rii and sprouted his wing's

"I will do my best for Rii, just hang in there" Crimson lifted off and bolted down the street past Gajeel as his eye's and Rii's eye's met

"We will finish this one day Gajeel" she said as she passed out

"One day Rii Rixle!" he shouted as he climbed out of the building watching Crimson release his magic and fly as fast as he could

**A Few Days Later**

A few days after the indent in Stlone the group were in a small in a couple of towns outside Stlone, Rii was badly injured and is still resting up even after Wendy's emergency treatment's they patched her wounds and now they wait for her to wake up all standing and taking guard outside the small room in case an enemy from Phantom Lord were to attack while they were in a weakened condition.

"So how much longer do you think she'll be out for?" a small voice piped up

"I'm not sure she lost a lot of blood" another voice said leaning over checking Rii's bandages

"But that's also part of her magic" one more voice piped up sitting next to Rii's side as she moaned and growled in her sleep and rolled over

"I think she might be waking up soon" the second voice said

"Gajeel!" Rii shouted and sat up quickly her eyes widened and fully opened as she grabbed he shoulder

"Rii, you have been out for a few days now and your wounds still haven't healed, even with my magic." Wendy said concerned for Rii

"He really got me didn't he" she said looking around the room then at herself to see the bandages around her body

"I thought I almost lost you" Crimson said resting his head into her lap

"Of course not I wont leave you Crimson" she said placing her hand on his head and rubbing it

"Well I think you should rest for another day or so and then we can get moving again" Wendy and Carla both said looking over at Rii

"I have to get stronger, Gajeel was to powerful even for my duel magic." Rii said in slight amazement "Wendy we need to train and get much stronger" she said as she looked over at Wendy

"Well I'm okay with that, but you need to get better before we can" Wendy stuck out her hands and began to use her healing magic on Rii again

"I guess I'll have to wait I don't think I can train in this condition anyways" she laughed a little "Thank you Wendy, Crimson, Carla, for coming back for me" she smiled

"How could I of left you were always together Rii" Crimson said looking up at her

"You're suppose to teach me and train me I couldn't leave my teacher" Wendy said smiling back healing her

"You saved us before how could we of left you there" Carla said looking over at her

Rii looked around the room at her new-found friend's smiling at them "Were all sticking together from now on, we'll all get stronger so we wont have to depends solely one person." Rii said

"We'll be the strongest team!" Crimson shouted sticking his paw in the air

"If we can take anything from this there are plenty of strong mage's out there we have to become much stronger, so no one can push us around, like Phantom Lord did." Rii said proudly to everyone in the room

"We'll all look out for each other" Wendy said cheerfully

The four all joined in and sat in the same bed as Rii talking about what they were planning for their training for the next few months, the sounds of their laughter could be heard all around the inn they were staying in, they were determined to get stronger so no one could stand in their way again, no one could harm their friends, they would become the strongest team across Fiore and that was their motivation for getting stronger and stronger, Rii was waiting for the day for Gajeel's and her rematch, this time having Crimson for back up, Wendy still hoping to become strong enough to make Jellal proud.

* * *

Well that was a longer chapter then I thought it was going to be, but I had a lot of idea's for it like adding in Gajeel, let me know what you thought of him I figured it was early Phantom Lord so he was still a jerk and doing basically what ever they wanted, but I enjoyed it I hope you did too. The next chapter I think I'm going to do a time skip to around the beginning of Fairy Tail, unless you want to see a bit more of Rii and Wendy traveling together like this. Sorry for my fight scenes I think they have gotten a little better but let me know if there is anything I can improve on. Also sorry for any spelling, or grammatical error's it's just me, I try my best to go through and edit, the chapters but I'm only human I'll miss thing's.

So I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, I think I will be trying to update every Tuesday to every other Tuesday roughly I'll see how my schedule play's out.

Until next time enjoy yourselves!


	4. The Fairy Tail

**Fairy Tail is owned by: **Hiro Mashima

Well then, a new chapter is here, I decided to skip to the beginning of Fairy Tail. That being said, it will follow cannon but not at the same time. I plan on going through all the arcs, but throwing in my own twists and turns at the same time, changing a little bit of the arcs and, making my own possibly. As for the time skip I might just write a small newer story explaining what happened with them, how they met some of the Fairy Tail guild prior to this story, a small prequel in a sense, let me know what you think. As always review, favorite, follow, tell me what you liked and didn't like anything at all that I could improve on I'd be happy to hear.

* * *

**The Fairy Tail**

**Year x784**

Six years after the events in Stlone, in front of Hargeon station two shadowy figures in dark cloaks, covering most of their bodies with two small companions "Thank you have a lovely day" one of the train workers said handing their luggage over to them as they picked up their luggage they began to walk into town getting weird stare's from the towns people, and a new blonde mage with a blue tie in her hair with a white shirt with blue cross going through it and a dark blue pencil skirt with a brown belt attached to it seemed to be celestial spirit key's and a whip she was also wearing black knee-high boots, as the celestial spirit wizard looked at them it sent chills down her spine "I didn't think this town attracted many scary looking people, but their cat's are kind of cute." she said the four figures kept walking paying no attention to the wizard, for she was not the one they were looking for.

"Why are we here again." the white Exceed said

"I heard the salamander was going to be here." the taller figure said

"Right and he's suppose to be a strong Dragonslayer from Fairy Tail" the smaller figure replied

"Well no one can be stronger than you two now" the black and brown Exceed said sprouting his crimson wings and flying on top of the taller figure's shoulder "Right Rii?"

"Well anything is possible but we have trained a lot in the past nine years." she said letting down her hood to reveal a pale face with crystal eye's and long purple hair

the smaller figure lifted her hood, to reveal long flowing blue hair with brown eye's "Right we've done our best to get stronger" she said happily grabbing onto Rii's arm "Maybe after we find the salamander, we can go find Jellal" she said with a big smile on her face

"Of course we can, but you've heard the rumour's going around, about someone who looks like your description of Jellal doing some evil thing's, Wendy." Rii said looking down to Wendy

"I don't think any of those rumour's are true, Jellal was to nice of a person." Wendy said looking forward "But first thing's first the salamander."

the group searched around Hargeon when they ended up on top of a look out when they saw a large group of people crowded around one man, a tall man with dark blue hair, a bit of facial hair a strange tattoo over his eye, he was wearing a white shirt with a dark blue cape with gold lining going around it, he had red pinstriped pant's and black shoes, from what the two Dragonslayer's could see, when they saw the blonde celestial mage walking closer seemingly falling in love with him right away "It seems that mage is doing charm magic" Rii mumbled

"That magic is outlawed isn't it?" Carla said to Wendy

"Yes I believe it is" she said bringing her hand to her chin "Should we do anything about it?" she asked Rii and Crimson

"Lets see how it play's out, the blonde one is a mage maybe she'll figure it out." Rii said looking down on the crowd, when they saw a pink haired mage with a scaly white scarf a big green backpack with a sleeping bag on top a black opened vest showing his very muscular physic, black puffy pant's and black sandals, with a flying blue cat with a green bag on his back following him, after all the commotion he caused, the mage using the charm magic seemed to use some sort of spell to fly off "So he's a fire mage also, but that isn't a dragon's fire, like the salamander is supposed to use." Rii said puzzled

"I don't think the salamander would be using charm magic Rii" Crimson said looking at her "He is a very well-known mage it seems" the crowd dispersed leaving the pink haired man and his blue cat, with the blonde celestial spirit mage, they walked off "We should find that blonde mage and ask her some question's about who the pink haired guy is"

"That's a good idea, it seems to be that he has a partner like us." Carla said pointing at the flying blue cat

"We'll wait and find out" Rii said as the group walked away from the look out

The group began to walk around the town of Hargeon looking for the blonde mage, when they spotted her on a bench reading a magazine, they were about to approach when the strange mage from earlier with the charm magic approached her "Let's see if she falls for the charm again" Crimson chuckled

"Well we should let them get what ever they are talking about over with" Rii said bringing her hands up to her face in frustration "We will wait a little longer" she sighed waiting for the two mage's to finish talking

"We could just barge in" Crimson said with a smile just then the strange fire mage handed the celestial mage a card and flew off with his fire

"Lets go now before any more interruptions start." Wendy said as the group approached the blonde mage

"Hi, I'm Rii Rixle, this is my partner Crimson" She said pointing to Crimson

"And I'm Wendy Marvell, and this is my partner Carla" She said as she pointed over to Carla, the blonde mage looked very confused about what was happening

"Hi...I'm Lucy." she said very hesitantly

"Sorry to bother you." Wendy said a little concerned "But we were wondering if you could answer a few of our question's."

"Well, I can try my best I suppose." Lucy said still very confused

"Good, so tell me who was that blue haired mage and who the pink haired guy with the cat was?" Rii questioned without skipping a beat

"Well, the blue haired guy is the salamander, and how did you know about the pink haired guy? I didn't get his name, I was thankful for him though he broke the charm magic I was under earlier." she said sitting back down on the bench

"That man is not the salamander, the salamander is a Dragonslayer like me and Wendy." Rii said as if to insult Lucy "And what do you mean you didn't get their name's didn't you leave with them?"

"What do you mean Dragonslayer, Dragon's don't exist why would you need magic to kill them." Lucy laughed a bit, causing Rii's face to twitch a little in frustration "And again how do you know we left together?" Lucy questioned concerned for herself

"We were watching, we're looking for the real salamander." Crimson said

Rii and Wendy jumped in "Dragon's do exist we were raised and taught magic from them." they both said slightly angered

"You don't want to anger Dragonslayer's Lucy." Carla and Crimson said

"I'm sorry I've just never heard of Dragonslayer's before." Lucy said apologetically

"So what was the letter for?" Wendy asked

Lucy looked at the letter quickly "It appears to be an invitation to his boat, if he's not the real salamander I shouldn't go, I really wanted him to introduce me to Fairy Tail." Lucy said confused and a little worried

"No you're going to that ship." Rii stated coldly

"But... he's not even part of Fairy Tail." Lucy replied

"Well maybe it will draw out the real salamander the real member of Fairy Tail." Rii said shooting Lucy a death glare

"Okay...I'll do it, but will you for help me..." Lucy said with some hesitation

"Well I can't promise anything from Rii, and Crimson but me and Carla can try to help you." Wendy said with a small smile

"Well I can't leave you two to go that alone so we will find a way to help you as well." Rii sighed

**A Few Hours Later**

Night began to fall, the two Dragonslayer's followed Lucy closely as she entered the ship staying far enough away not to get caught with their dark cloaks hood's up they were masked by the darkness, "She'll be fine right?" the smaller Dragonslayer said as the boat took off from the dock's

"Of course she does have magic, and she'll give us a sign if she need's help." Rii said looking over at Wendy "Now hopefully we don't have to jump in to help and the salamander will."

"But we will help if he doesn't right?" Wendy said with a bit of worry, the four began to walk closer to the docks to try get a better look at the rather large boat "I don't see anything yet Rii"

"Patience Wendy, something is bound to happen that man was not the salamander." she said crossing her arms and began tapping her foot impatiently, just then they looked up to see a flying blue cat holding onto a person flying towards the ship "That has to be the salamander" Rii stated

"So should we go to the ship?" Crimson said

"Or do we wait here?" Wendy asked

"Let's see how this play's out a bit first" Rii stated

"I think we should help just in case" Carla said as she sprouted her wing's and grabbed Wendy's back ready to fly her over

"Wait!" Rii said quickly as she saw the blond mage getting thrown out of the into the water "Lucy is free from the ship-" she stopped as she noticed the she summoned one of her spirit's a female water spirit almost like a mermaid with long blue hair, "That spirit seems angry..."

"Your right I think we should back up a bit" Wendy said as the four were taken up to the sky as the mermaid like spirit sent the ship crashing into the town "That was a close one" as they began to descend to the ground near Lucy they saw her arguing with her spirit before it disappeared "Lucy are you okay?" Wendy questioned but smiled at her

"Well I guess I am now, Happy and Natsu, saved me from being taken as a hostage on Bora's ship." Lucy said in frustration "I knew that wasn't a good idea and where were you two to come and help me." she sighed

"I thought you said you didn't know their names..." Rii said with anger "And I thought you could handle yourself you said you wanted to join Fairy Tail right?" she crossed her arms over her chest as they all looked over to the ship to see the pink haired man standing on top of it taking off his red jacket to reveal a red Fairy Tail insignia on his arm

"So he's a member of Fairy Tail." Lucy said with a shocking expression as, Bora sent some fire magic towards him "Run Natsu!" Lucy yelled as the fire engulfed him

"Natsu isn't affected by fire" the blue cat said with eye's wide open

"Salamander"Rii said taking her hood off "I've found you" her eye's widened as he ate the flame's they could hear Bora's henchmen yell in fear "That's Fairy Tail's Salamander! Run for your LIVES!" they shouted in fear

"Wait so he eats fire? But how!" Lucy said flabbergasted

"He has dragon lungs, for spewing fire, dragon scales to protect him from fire, and dragon claws to attack with the fire" the blue cat stated

"That's incredible, so that's a Dragonslayer." Lucy said in amazement as the new-found Dragonslayer finished up the fight the town of Hargeon in ruin's due to him fighting, he came running down from the ship and grabbed Lucy's arm "Where are you taking me?" as he jolted her forward

"You said you wanted to join Fairy Tail didn't you? Let's go Happy!" he shouted cheerfully as they ran from the guard's chasing them

"He's strong Rii, and he use's fire" Wendy and Crimson stated

"All the better to test my new strength if, I no we can't beat Natsu, then how will we ever stand up to Gajeel." she stated cracking her knuckles in excitement "This should be good lets follow them to Fairy Tail"

**Just Outside Magnolia**

On the outskirts of Magnolia four shadowy figure's began to walk through the town to the Fairy Tail guild people all around town giving them strange looks for their hooded disguises, as they walked through the town they took note of their surrounding's and the people around them, the black and brown cat flew up on to the taller figure's head "So is today the day we finally join a guild?" He questioned

"It very well could be" The female voice said reaching her hand up and petting his head

"I can't wait, we've all trained so hard for this" The other cloaked figure said showing a bit of a smile

"I agree we've been traveling for to long it will be nice to settle down and take it a bit easier" The white cat spoke up

As the four got closer to the guild the more nervous they became fiddling with their hands trying to think up any last preparation's they would need as they came in front of the large building stone pillar's holding up a sign "**Fairy Tail**" they let down their hood's to reveal a pale and petite purple haired Dragonslayer, and a smaller and slightly younger blue haired Dragonslayer, "We made it" Rii stated

"Do we go in now?" Wendy asked

"Yes let's-" Rii was cut off with the pink haired mage running out of the guild "Salamander" the words escaped her mouth as the blond mage Lucy followed him

"Oh hey you Rii, Wendy, Crimson, Carla, I joined Fairy Tail, and I'm going to go help Natsu now!" she said with excitement and a big smile on her face

"They're leaving already" Wendy said as she looked at them running down the street

"We will wait then" Rii sighed "But we may as well enter the guild and see if we can find anyone we know." as they entered they found an abundance of mage's all sitting around being marry and talking. A beautiful bar maiden, met them at the door, in a long flowing red dress with pink frills going around it and long silver hair with a her front bangs tied in the front.

"Hi I'm Mirajane, Mirajane Strauss. Are you here to join Fairy Tail as well?" the beautiful bar maiden asked

The four looked at her and whispered among themselves, just as they were about to answer a half-naked mage with black hair, a silver cross necklace, and black cargo pants spoke up "Mira, that's Rii, and Wendy, I've told you about them before" he said casually walking up to them

"Gray, so they're friend's of yours?" Mira asked

"In a manner of speaking" he responded "So Rii, Wendy, what brings you to Fairy Tail?" the half-naked mage asked them

"Are we just chop liver?" Crimson and Carla spoke up

"Sorry, this is Crimson and she is Carla, their other partner's" he stated

"Thank you Gray" they said

"Well, as to joining Fairy Tail that depends. When will Natsu return?" Rii asked

"Why do you want to know when flame brain is going to be here?" he said crossing his arms over his chest

"I want to fight him." she stated coldly, just as she did the guild went silent as a smaller older mage with grey hair and a moustache orange and blue stripped hat, an orange coat, with a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail symbol in the middle of it, he had orange pants and brown pointed shoes, he had a bit of an angered face

"You come to our guild and want to just fight one of my children." he stated with a straight face

"Not that I want to fight him. I need to fight him." She fired back to him

"Well what makes you so sure you can beat Natsu. You do know he is a Dragonslayer, in him is the power of a dragon." the old man stated as Gray jumped in

"Gramps, Rii and Wendy are also Dragonslayer's." he chimed in the old man's eye's widened as the guild fell silent again

"I see, do you know if they would be a good fight?" he questioned

"Well, I've only run into them on a few job's but they are quite skilled." Gray replied nervously

"Oh, then we shall wait it should be a fun fight to watch. I'm Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's third guild master, would you please be patient Natsu went to go and get one of our family members back from a job." Makarov stated

"We have no other choice but to wait then." Rii said tapping her foot on the ground

"So are you interested in joining Fairy Tail at all?" he asked

"We are on a few conditions.."Rii trailed off as Wendy cut in

"I am, but I don't want to leave Rii and Crimson alone." she said

"Well that's one of the conditions, the other is I have to beat Natsu a fellow Dragonslayer." Rii explained

"I see, you four are a family on your own, but why the fascination with beating Natsu?" he said with a puzzled look on his face

"I have to it will be the only way to test my strength now." Rii said looking at the ground with a slightly pained face

"Children why strength is not everything, you do not need to live for strength alone. Look at our guild not everyone is the strongest but we will all lend a hand in trying to protect each and everyone." Makarov tried explaining to Rii

"Sir that is not going to work, not until she beat's him" Crimson chimed in

"And who is this person she has to beat? Certainly not Natsu" he said waving his hand leading them further into the guild as they all sat at the bar and talked a little more waiting for Natsu, Happy and Lucy to return

"No, not necessarily Natsu, but Black Steel Gajeel, of Phantom Lord." Crimson said

"I see Phantom Lord, they're a tough guild, you four have a past with some of them?" Makarov asked

"Gajeel..." Rii mumbled under her breath "Yes we do that is why we must get stronger why I have to beat Natsu. He is the only other Dragonslayer I know apart from Wendy and Gajeel, and I will not harm Wendy." she explained resting her head on the bar top

"I admire that you are all a close family but, why not join our family I can't let promising children fall to darkness and do something you regret." Makarov finished, just as he did Natsu Lucy and Happy all came through the door to the guild, Rii's head shot up and stared Natsu down

"We're back everyone!" they shouted

"Natsu" She growled

"Rii, calm down" the three said

"You might not have to fight him to show your strength." Wendy stated placing her hand on Rii's shoulder "We could just join the guild and continue to get stronger"

"No Wendy I have to do this." she got up and started walking towards Natsu who was no sitting on a bench talking to Lucy and Gray "Natsu, the salamander of Fairy Tail, I challenge you." she stated forcing her hands down on the table

"A fight" he looked over to Rii "I'm all fired up" setting his hand on fire

"Good" she started to freeze her fist "I'm going to take this seriously so you don't chicken out." she stated

"She has that look again Wendy." Crimson said to Wendy as the entire guild began to shuffle outside to form a circle enclosing Natsu and Rii in the middle of them.

"This is an unofficial match, who ever goes down first is the loser." A voice shot out from the side lines "BEGIN!" they all shouted

~**Ice Dragon's Fist**~ Sharp jagged ice formed around her fist spikes around her knuckles she charged in going to punch Natsu as he countered with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, melting most of the ice off her hand "I didn't think this would be easy fire vs ice I'm at a clear disadvantage." she said with a smirk

Natsu smile igniting his fist "Your not to bad" he charged in as Rii made an ice wall to stop his punch "Much better than I thought you were" he began to suck in air

~**Fire Dragon's Roar**~ he brought his hands to his mouth and let out a large flame over taking the **Blood-****Ice **Dragonslayer "Dam that's a hot flame" she said wiping the sweat and suet off her forehead "But now its my turn"

~**Blood-Ice Dragon's Roar**~ a large swirling vortex of frozen blood were sent towards Natsu "I'll just melt it all!" he yelled as he set his body a flame stopping almost all the shards of frozen blood some making its way through and cutting him

~**Blood Dragon's Needle**~ the blood that was on Natsu formed into jagged needles stabbing into him "Son of a bitch that hurt!" he shouted searing his wounds shut

Natsu jumped in the air "The flames of my right, the flames of my left put them together!" ~**Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame**~ he smashed both his hands together creating a giant flame slamming it down on Rii with barely a chance to put up a defence, she lied there in a crater after the hit "Oh did I over do it?" Natsu said scratching the back of his head

"Looks like the winner is Nats-" the announcer was cut off as Rii took to the sky "What the hell spell is that she has wings!" they all shouted starting up at the sky

"I won't lose!" she shouted

~**Ice Dragon's Blade**~ sharp ice began to form on her forearms as she came crashing down on Natsu as she looked up to celebrate her victory she noticed the crowed stopped cheering and slightly disappeared "Erza" she looked over at an armoured wizard with scarlet hair carrying a massive tusk on one shoulder

"Rii..." the armoured wizard said looking over "So you took me up on my offer and came to join Fairy Tail" she said with a smile placing the massive tusk she was carrying one her one shoulder

"Well..if Natsu admits defeat, then yes Wendy, Carla, Crimson and myself will be joining." she stated as she climbed off Natsu as Makarov walked over

"So you know Erza as well?" he asked looking up at the purple haired Dragonslayer as Wendy Crimson and Carla came over to Makarov

"Yes but I believe we've only met Gray and Erza" Wendy said smiling

"I see, well Natsu do you concede?" Makarov asked looking over at the pink haired Dragonslayer on the ground

"She got me fair and square I admit defeat for now..." he said grinning ear to ear

"Is that good enough for you four?" Makarov asked

"Well Rii?" Wendy, Crimson and Carla asked looking over at her

"It will have to do, until next time Natsu." she said smiling and reaching her hand down to pick up her fellow Dragonslayer

"Yea until next time" he said grabbing her hand

"With all that being said lets all go back in the guild and welcome our new members!" Makarov shouted as the whole guild cheered and all jammed themselves back into the guild to drink and be merry

"So where do you want your guild crests?" Mira asked

"I'll have mine on my upper arm" Wendy said

"I guess, I'll put it on my chest" Rii said as all the men looked over as the words came out of her mouth

"Are you sure you want it there?" Mira asked slightly laughing

"Yes I don't see why not, and make it light blue like ice." she said as Mira stamped the crest into her chest

"And how about you two?" she said crouching down to Crimson and Carla

"Well I guess my back will do" they both said, as Mira was done stamping the Fairy Tail crest onto everyone they all walked over and joined Erza who was signalling for them to come over to them

"What did you want Erza?" Rii asked as she sat down

"I, wanted to check out a disturbance i heard after I was done my last job, and I would like your help." Erza said looking over at Rii, "Say Mira is master still here?" she asked as Mira walked by

"No I don't believe he is. I think he left a little after Natsu and Rii's fight for the guild masters meeting." Mira smiled and continued serving drinks

"Well if master is gone I will take this into my own hands." Erza stood up "Gray, Natsu, Wendy, I would like your help as well." Erza said looking around the guild at the three mage

"What do you need our help for" Gray and Natsu both said quickly

"Because I can't do it alone." Erza said giving them a death glare

"Oh..kay...Erza." the two boys both said

"Good now that's more like it, I can count on you as well right Wendy?" Erza said looking over and smiling

"Of course" Wendy said smiling back

"If Wendy is going then I have to go as well." Rii said cutting in

"That is exactly what I thought" Erza said waving her hand over for the other mages to join them

"So what is this mission Erza?" Everyone asked

As Lucy was looking for a job to do Mira called her over, as she walked over to Mira and took a seat on the bar stool the, Mira smiled at her "Would you mind going with all of them on their mission?" Mira said wiping down the bar a little

"But why me, I'm nowhere near as strong as all them." Lucy said in disbelief

"You may not be as strong as them, but you can keep an eye on them so they don't cause any trouble." Mira smiled and continued making drinks

"But I'll be no help towards them." Lucy said placing her head on the bar

"Lucy, that may be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen, I need you to keep an eye on them for us and for master so they don't cause to much trouble." Mira said as a demonic type aura surrounded her as Lucy looked up terrified of Mira

"Al...right Mira...I'll go with them" Lucy said stuttering most of her sentence

Mira smiled "Okay good meet them at the train station tomorrow."

**The Next Day**

At the train station the mages meet and greet each other, bringing little luggage standing and talking waiting for the armoured mage Erza Scarlet to arrive and tell them what they are to do on this mission, with each minute passing by strangers staring at them, Gray stripping then fighting with Natsu, Lucy and Wendy talking, and the three Exceed talking, and Rii leaning against the wall her arms crossed over her chest and her head down almost as if she was sleeping waiting for Erza. "Still I'm not strong enough." she mumbled as her Exceed friend Crimson flew over to her

"What was that Rii?" Crimson asked landing on her head

"Nothing Crimson." Rii replied coldly

"We've been together for a long time what's bugging you." Crimson snapped back and started climbing off her head "I know when you're disturbed." he nudged her head a little bit

"I'm not disturbed." Rii said uncrossing her arms "I'm still just not strong enough, Gajeel will be much stronger." as she made a fist "Wendy's fight may be over she knows she strong now. She just has to show Jellal how strong she's become. Mine will not be over not till I show Gajeel and Cruor." Rii said and started to ease down a bit

"But you're very strong now Rii, Gajeel won't stand a chance now not with all your magic almost mastered." Crimson stated patting her head "Plus you'll always have me Wendy and Carla, and now look we even have Fairy Tail. Your fight might not be over but don't let what happened in the past bother you this much, your fight with Gajeel will come soon enough." Crimson said smiling over to her and flying back down to the ground

"Thank you Crimson, you seem to be the one I can trust the most." Rii said with a bit of a smile but her head still down

"We're partners forever remember" Crimson said walking back over to Happy and Carla

"Right, partners forever." she smiled and pushed off the wall, to look around at Wendy and Lucy getting along and Gray and Natsu arguing, just as Erza showed up with a full cart of luggage almost a mountain worth of it all.

"So are we all ready?" Erza said

"Of course" Gray and Natsu both said acting like they were hugging and not actually fighting

"Good, and now I don't believe we met." Erza said walking over to Lucy

"No we haven't I'm new to the guild I'm Lucy, Mira told me to come along to help know what missions are like." Lucy stated greeting Erza

"Well I don't see a problem with that. I will explain everything on the train so everyone on." Erza said pointing to the train

"Can't we run there!" Natsu yelled

"Wendy I'll need your magic" Rii said looking over to the small blue haired Dragonslayer

"Not a problem Rii" Wendy said walking over ~**Troia**~ she said casting her spell on Rii

"Thank you Wendy, I should be fine now." Rii said smiling and placing her hand on Wendy's head

"Not a problem now onto the train" Wendy said as everyone started to move onto the train finding their seats and sitting next to each other, the moment the train started to move Natsu fell nausea, and almost pukeing.

"Wait does Natsu get motion sickness?" Wendy asked

"Yes terribly." Happy and Erza both said as they finished their sentence Wendy went over to Natsu and casted Troia on him. Natsu perked up

"I'm saved, oh yes I love trains now!" Natsu shouted at the top of his lungs

"I see, I thought it was just myself who got motion sickness it seems to be a Dragonslayer thing." Rii said quietly as the train pushed on she began to slouch in her seat bringing her head down

"So I know Natsu, Rii, and Wendy's magic, but what about Erza and you Gray?" Lucy asked

"Erza's magic is really pretty it makes people _bleed_" Happy said with a sadistic smile

"And as for me I use Ice magic, or maker magic" Gray said as he made the Fairy Tail emblem out of ice

"Oh that's cool, is that why you and Natsu fight so much. He's fire and your Ice" Lucy said seeming like she discovered the mystery of life

"No I wouldn't say that, it's just been like that since we were little." Gray said

"Well what about you and Rii, you both use ice magic." Lucy said looking over at the purple haired Dragonslayer slouched in her seat seemingly not paying attention

"Gray and I have a different type of relationship, right Gray." Rii looked over to him and smiled in a mischievous way

"Yea she helped me awhile back and, I kind of owe her." Gray said looking out the window

As Lucy looked over at the both of them "You two aren't you know..." Lucy mumbled a bit as she was trying to not seem rude

"No no, just a favour for a favour you could say." Gray returned looking over at Rii placing his chin on the palm of his hands

Lucy began to look over at Erza "You know Wendy, and Rii as well don't you Erza?" Lucy said with a small smile

"In a manner of speaking. We've run into each other a few times" Erza stated sitting back in her seat more

"I trust Erza almost as much as I trust Wendy and Crimson." Rii shot back

"I feel the same" Wendy stated looking over to Rii and Erza

"Yes, we have seen our fair share together. I guess you could say they're almost like a second family, or were a second family when I would run into them on jobs." Erza stated looking over at Lucy "But now they finally joined Fairy Tail, like I would always ask them to do." Erza said nudging Rii a little with her elbow

The clacking of the rails continued as the group traveled to investigate the mission Erza wanted to take on, not sure of the events ahead of them the group would smile and laugh until they reached their destination, not noticing the shadowy figure watching them the whole time "So an official guild has come to play, and Fairy Tail no less. I should have some fun with them." the figure said in a dark tone.

* * *

Well that ends chapter 3 unless you count the prologue, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally don't think it was the best I could do but I will come back with something better.

Sorry I've been gone for a little while, first semester ended and a whole bunch of other stuff, also bought the fable anniversary edition, must say great game ended much to quickly though, also got into some new series. Just binge watched Ao no exorcist, and a few other shows. Like I said though I will do my best next time I had the majority of this chapter finished before, but couldn't think of how to ended it I wanted to make lullaby into at least two chapters. I suppose this counts as almost 3/4 of a chapter for it.

So what do you think should I make a prequel, of this story to try and back track and explain how they met Gray and Erza and how the events lead up to all this. But I will start working on the next chapter first I'm excited to get to the Galuna Island arc, I have something already planned out for it, so stay tuned. I know I skipped the Day break arc, just pretend it happened still and Lucy got Virgo from it or well happy gives Virgo to her, shhh it all happened. So stay tuned, I'll do my best to come back with vengeance for the rest of the story!


	5. The Fairy With Wings

**Fairy Tail is owned by: Hiro Mashima**

Ah the new chapter is here finally I'm sorry it took so long I've been sick on and off a lot recently, I had a terrible case of strep throat this week, it even lead to pink eye, so I've been a shut in trying not to, touch to many things till all my illnesses clear up I really don't feel like disinfecting everything every time I use it, but alas I am back and the new chapter is here. I enjoyed it, it's not as long as I would have liked but I felt I should have put a chapter out by now it's been almost a month I really am not doing my once a week to once every other week, I'm sorry.

To Zeref'ssister, its been awhile but I would like to thank you for enjoying my story from the beginning, and I really hope that you still are.

I would also like to thank that kind anon who mentioned putting Wendy against Erigor, I really didn't think of that and I was trying to figure out who to fight Erigor, I don't want all the spot light on Natsu in this story aha, so thank you very much.

But I won't keep you any longer, let me know what you thought in the comments anything I can improve on or anything you think I could add in the next few chapters?

* * *

**The Fairy With Wings**

As the group chatted waiting for their train to stop an ominous figure watched on from a few seats away as the train pulled into the station the figure watched as the group from Fairy Tail left the train "So Fairy Tail is here hmm, this should make things more interesting." he muttered to himself as the pink haired Dragonslayer ran back onto the train seemingly forgetting his bag "One of them alone I should be able to take him out." the man stood up and approached Natsu "Hey Fairy scum." he said getting Natsu's attention as he turned around looking at the man

"What did you say?" Natsu said as he grabbed his bag throwing it over his one shoulder.

The Armoured mage, Erza Scarlet looked around at her companions in confusion "Where is Natsu?" The blue Exceed Happy looked around

"I think he went to get his bag, he left it on the train." Happy said smiling

"Well Natsu has never been good with vehicles, but Wendy your magic was supposed to help with that correct?" Erza said looking over to Wendy

"Yes..but I think it will be running out soon." Wendy said looking around over at Rii who was feeling a bit nauseous nearing the end of their train ride "As you can see Rii was starting to feel the effects of the train near the end, she has had that spell more but I don't think it will last on Natsu much longer." Wendy said pushing her fingers together looking a bit sad "I'm sorry its my fault." Rii began to walk over to Wendy and placed her hand on Wendy's head

"Ahh there there Wendy it's okay, it's not your fault." She said smiling down to Wendy

"In any case we should stop the train and get Natsu." Erza said walking over to the emergency stop for the train, as one of the workers tried to stop her

As the train came to a screeching halt Natsu and the shady man lost their balance and focus on their fight, the train was burnt and broken all around them. "Looks like you got lucky this time Fairy scum, but we will meet again." The man said as he slipped into his shadows and the trains intercom came on "We're sorry for the delay it seems that the emergency stop was hit, we will be departing again shortly"

"That ass hole, I'll make him pay for what he said about Fairy Tail." Natsu mumbled to himself as the train stated to move again, and he began to feel a bit of motion sickness "Oh no, is the magic wearing off!" He shouted as he jumped out the train to find a green magic mobile with Erza driving.

"Where have you been, why did you just run off without saying anything!" Erza shouted as Natsu landed on the car

"I'm sorry I forgot my bag, but I ran into one of the **Eisenwald** members-" Natsu was cut off just before finishing

"Wait you did where was he heading!" Erza shouted at him

"I'm not sure, to the next train station probably, but he had a strange wooden flute that had a skull with three eyes on it." Natsu finished Lucy looked over to him in shock "Whats up Lucy?"

"Nothing just that flute sounds very familiar." Lucy said scratching her head looking very confused

"Could this all be to do with Lullaby? Eh Erza?" Gray and Rii both said

"It very well could be in any case we need to hurry and get to the train station to stop Eisenwald." Erza said looking a bit fatigued from the magic cars SE plug

"Erza you should calm down a bit you're going to use up all your magic on this before we even get their." Gray said

"There's no time to waste we must stop them, I'll do what I can for us to get there." Erza thought to herself

As the members of Fairy Tail arrived at Oshibana Station only to find a large crowd around the entire station, Rii, Wendy, Crimson, Carla, and Happy seemingly following Carla around now got off and ahead of the group a bit. "What is going on here." Rii asked a few people "There seems to be some sort of guild held up in the station." the surrounding people said

"I see, Crimson can you go fly over and check out whats going on in front of the crowd and report back." she asked

"Of course I can Rii." Crimson smiled and summoned his wings "Happy, Carla, are you two coming?" he asked

"Aye!" Happy shouted

"I don't really have a choice do I" Carla said as the two summoned their wings and flew over the crowd

"Well they do that we should begin to push through the crowd." Wendy said to Rii

"I agree" as the two started to push through the crowd trying to get to the front leaving behind the rest of the group "Wendy don't leave my side, we can do anything together, it's not that I don't trust the rest of Fairy Tail-" Rii was cut off by Wendy

"I know Rii" Wendy looked over and smiled

The rest of the group got to the edge of the crowd wondering where the two other Dragonslayer's went and their Exceed companions "Dam it this is just like them" Gray said

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked looking over at Gray

"Rii, doesn't trust anyone but Crimson, Wendy and Carla." Gray said throwing his hands behind his head walking up to the crowd with everyone else Lucy looked over at Gray and Erza

"But didn't she say she trusted you two on the train on the way here?" Lucy said a bit confused "And if she doesn't trust anyone but those three, then why did she join the guild?" she scratched her head a bit

"I understand Rii's trust issues, I myself have them." Erza thought to herself "It will take her some time but she will learn to trust us more, as for her joining the guild it is most likely because Wendy did. No matter what she will not leave Wendy's side, unless absolutely necessary." Erza said looking to the crowd to see happy flying over to them

"Wendy is virtually fine on her own she's grown a lot, but Rii she may seem rough and tough but really, she hates herself for having to depend on people too much, that's why they probably ran off ahead of us. It's always been those four, she's not use to working with more than them." Gray said slightly finishing Erza's thought as she looked over and seemingly nodding, just then happy flew onto Natsu

"Natsu, the others went on ahead but the Rune Knights were defeated in front of the station, we have to hurry and help them all." Happy sighed running out of breath at the end

"We have to hurry to help our new family members!" Erza shouted pushing through the crowd as the rest of the group got through they found a lone station personal with a mega phone trying to calm people, as Erza walked up she grabbed the mega phone "Everyone leave now this is official guild business!" She yelled through the mega phone as crowd started to disperse the Armoured mage dropped the mega phone and the rest of the group started to enter the station to find the two Dragonslayer's

"Ah took you guys long enough" Rii and Wendy said resting up against the wall in the opening "The Eisenwald guild is in there, we were waiting for you so we could all get them it would go a lot smoother with all of us." Wendy said smiling

"I would agree" Erza said being taken back a bit by surprise seeing them waiting

"So what made you guys wait for us" Gray said out right looking at them

Crimson walked over to Gray "It seems like there is a lot of bad guys in there, they may be weak but Rii wanted you guys to have some fun as well." Crimson laughed a bit

"I see well I'm all fired up" Natsu said "I can't wait to get my hands on that bastard from the train again." he growled as the group began to walk up the rest of the stairs to the main entrance of the station to find a large amount of Eisenwald members waiting for them and a man with longer white hair no shirt with blue tribal tattoos going around his shoulders and down the front of his chest to his waist, wearing a small tattered black scarf, blue tattered pants with a black and white sash going around them, while wielding a large scythe. He was seemingly flying in the middle of the station

"Welcome Fairy scum, to your doom we will activate lullaby here and kill the whole town!" The man said

"You monster the town has nothing to do with this!" Erza shouted

"Now if you'll excuse me I need to go and prepare for the town!" the man flew off with an evil laugh

"Who was that?" Lucy asked

"Erigor, the leader of the Eisenwald dark guild, a powerful wind mage." Erza said

"Wind magic?" Wendy said surprised "I never thought to try to continuously fly with my magic." Wendy mumbled to herself

"You just need to focus to do it Wendy" Rii said nudging her as Wendy looked a bit embarrassed about it all

"Gray, Natsu, Rii, and Wendy go look for Erigor me and Lucy will take care of all these guys." Erza said

"You got it." Rii and Wendy said running off into the station together

"I have to work with him" Gray and Natsu both said in disgust

"Do it" Erza said giving them an evil look, as she looked at them they both ran into the station after Rii and Wendy

"You two are in for a show to see Erza's magic!" Happy shouted

"We've seen Erza work before" Carla said seemingly make happy collapse in embarrassment. Lucy looked over to Erza unsure about the fight they were about to have

"Can we really take them all on there is a lot of them." Lucy said Erza looked over to her when suddenly a flash of light over came her

~**Re-equip Heaven's Wheel Armour**~ When Erza's armour disappeared and suddenly changed to shiny steel armour with large wings coming off the back, a headband came on, a small breast-plate with feather like and a large metal flower in the front extending to her hips, large metal straps covered her arms and large plated gauntlets with feather like details on them, wearing a large plate skirt with metal feathers running along it and plate boots with small wings on them.

"We can do anything Lucy, for we are Fairy Tail" Erza said as her Re-equip finished and Lucy looked on with amazement

"Do you see anything Wendy?" Rii asked

"No but the broad cast room should be around here somewhere" Wendy said looking up at the signs as they ran down the hall and found a slightly opened door, they looked inside to find the broadcast room empty "What Erigor should be in here!" Wendy shouted as a man came down from the ceiling shooting some type of black bands at the pair of Dragonslayer's as they jumped back

"Look the Fairy scum is back for more, still looking for Erigor I see." He laughed

"Where is he!" Rii demanded and started to freeze her hands as Wendy's wind started to pick up. They got a better look at the man in a gold and black stripped hooded jacket white shirt and green pants, Wendy and Rii started to enter the broadcast room more

"It doesn't matter any ways now the plan is almost complete" The man said sending his bands at Rii and Wendy, as they dodge having them destroy the broadcast control panel, Rii looked over with a bit of a smile having noticed it being destroyed.

"The broadcast panel is destroyed what will you do now." Rii said smirking and going in for a punch as the man brought his arms up to try to block the hit

"That doesn't matter Erigor should have the wind barrier set up by now and should be heading over to clover." As the man finished Rii grabbed him by the collar and froze her other hand

"Wendy quickly go tell Erza about the wind barrier I'll finish here and deal with him. Be quick" as she finished Wendy went running back to the middle of the station, with Rii turning her attention back to the Eisenwald member "So it's just you and me now. Lets finish this." As she wound up a punch and sent him flying back into the wall

~**Blood-Ice Dragon's Roar**~ A powerful roar came out filled with jagged frozen blood shards hurling towards the Eisenwald mage keeping him pinned to the wall cutting him up as it sliced through his clothing and skin "Its time to finish this" Rii said calmly as she walked up to him, when he was suddenly covered in ice "The hell that wasn't me" Rii turned around to find Gray standing in the door way

"He was already finished and you got your information, now hurry up Wendy found me and told me s everything and she's on her way to tell Erza."Gray said walking out of the room Rii soon following suit

"Weren't you with Natsu to find Erigor?" Rii questioned as Gray looked back

"Yea but that flame brain caught the sent of that guy from the train and he ran off so I came to find you." Gray said looking back as they got closer to the main hall they could hear people talking "So before we go in there. You still don't trust me?" Gray said stopping

Rii was taken off guard by the question "It's not that I don't trust you. But you know how I am, I want to be alone but I can't, I need to have Wendy and the others around now I've become to dependable on them." Rii sighed as she finished

"So why can't you depend on the rest of the guild as well." Gray looked over to her "We can help you"

"That's easy coming from you, you've spent most of your life in the guild. Wendy and I have only had each other, abandoned by our dragons, we have each other-" Rii was cut off as Gray grabbed her

"I don't know what you mean by it's easy coming from me, I haven't had the easiest of times as well..." Gray drifted off remembering his teacher "Seal away her darkness Gray" a faint voice echoed in his head as he shook his head back into reality again "I will Ur.."

"What was that. Who's Ur?" Rii questioned

"No one, let's go get back to Erza and the rest" Gray said as he let go of her and they continued back to the main hall of the station to find Erza, Lucy, Wendy, and the three Exceed standing around all the beaten Eisenwald members Wendy was healing Erza

"Erza we have to hurry, Erigor put a wind barrier up and he's headed to Clover." Gray and Rii said together

"I know Wendy already told me, but if its Erigors magic it will be hard to break through. We will need someone who knows Erigors magic and can break his wind barrier." Erza said to everyone placing her hand on her chin

"What about the guy Natsu is chasing didn't he break the spell over lullaby's seal?" Wendy and Lucy both said

"Then we have to hurry and find Natsu" Erza said as the group raced down the halls into the station more finding Natsu about to win his fight as Erza cut in and stopped him from the finishing blow

"The hell Erza!" Natsu shouted but quickly quieted down looking at Erza's serious face

"We need him to take down the wind barrier." Erza said quickly as the man laughed

"Why would I hel-" just as he was about to finish one of the Eisenwald guild members appeared through the wall stabbing his hand through the other mage's chest stopping him in his tracks

"You bastard!" Natsu shouted shooting a roar into the wall "He was one of your comrades!" Erza and Wendy rushed to his side

"Wendy can you do anything to help him" Erza looked over in desperation

"I can try but it will take some time" Wendy said quickly

"Then let's go to the roof so we can be ready to get out when he recovers we don't have much time." Erza said quickly grabbing the mage and lifting him to his feet as everyone else ran to the top of the building

"This will be easy I'll just jump through its only wind!" Natsu said foolishly as he jumped into the wind barrier getting knocked back down

"You fool its meant to keep everything in no one can get out. Its powerful wind magic." Erza said looking over at the pink haired Dragonslayer

"He should be stable now but it will still be awhile until he wakes up." Wendy said wiping her forehead with her arm looking over to everyone trying to find a way out of the wind barrier

"Lucy I have something for you but I forget what it is" Happy said looking at his feet

"Well that's little use now then isn't it Happy." Lucy said looking at the wind barrier as Happy collapsed in sadness over the fact that he forgot what it was

"Wendy." Rii said looking over to her "Could you do anything about this wind?" She asked

"Well it is my magic...but I think I could only get myself out and maybe Crimson, Carla, or Happy as well." Wendy said looking over to the barrier then back to Rii

"You should do it Wendy, and take Crimson, he is faster at flying." Rii said looking very concerned for Wendy "But Wendy if you do this don't over do anything, just get out and stall Erigor and wait for us." Rii said placing her hand on Wendy "And Crimson don't let anything happen to her!" she started over to her Exceed friend

"Are you sure Rii. Will you be alright?" Wendy asked concerned for her friend

"Yes now go hurry we don't have much time. I'm counting on you to keep her safe Crimson." Rii said looking at the two as Wendy prepared to leave the barrier Crimson climbing onto her shoulder "Just be safe" Rii whispered as Wendy nullified the magic for herself and Crimson. Just then Gray walked up to Rii

"I see our talk had an impact on you." Gray said placing his hand on her shoulder "She'll be fine Wendy is strong."

"I know. But so is Erigor" Rii said with a bit of fear in her voice

"Ah she will be fine" Erza said coming over

"You fools, you're sending that little girl to stop Erigor." The Eisenwald member sat up a bit laughing, Rii began to walk up to the injured man only to punch him in his recently closed up wound

"That is no mere little girl, she holds more than enough power to defeat Erigor and if she doesn't she's failed herself at getting stronger." Rii finished by grabbing the man by his bandages "I'd try not too underestimate us. We will bring you down." She said pushing him back to the ground

Flying across the train tracks to catch up to Erigor was Wendy and Crimson going at full speed only to meet the man half way to clover "I can see him Crimson just a little further. Everyone is counting on us to stop him!" Wendy said as they charged forward tackling Erigor out of the sky onto the bridge

"What! How did you get out of the Wind barrier!" Erigor shouted angrily "And to send a little girl and her cat here to try to take me on! How pathetic!" he laughed

The air started to pick up around Wendy's feet her long blue hair flailing in the strong up draft "You may be strong, but I am the **Sky Dragon**." Wendy said shooting her tiny fist out sending a shock wave of wind towards Erigor taking him by surprise at Wendy's power "And I can not permit you from going any further!" She shouted, charging in at Erigor still in slight shock at how powerful the small Dragonslayer actually was, as Wendy jumped in the air winding up her right arm punching Erigor knocking him back slightly.

"I was not expecting this you are much more powerful than I had anticipated. That's good this will be fun!" Erigor began laughing raising his scythe above his head and resting it onto his shoulders

~**Wind Blade**~ Erigor shouted as he lifted his left hand waving it summoning sharp high-speed blades of wind at Wendy as she raised her arms over her face to block them the powerful slashes sent her back tearing part of her clothes off "Is this the best the **Sky Dragon** can do block!" Erigor laughed as he waved his hand again sending more blades towards Wendy

"Fast winds that run the heaven **Vernier**!" Wendy shouted as her movement picked up and she charged towards Erigor "I'll show you what the **Sky Dragon** can do!" Wendy said as she appeared in front of Erigor

~**Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang**~ Wendy's fingers were infused with powerful wind crushing down on Erigor who barely had time to react to the attack leaving a wake of wind behind her, Wendy placed her two feet on Erigor and kicked off flipping in the air ~**Sky Dragon's Roar~ **Wendy shouted as a large hurricane forced wind hit Erigor sending him flying back on the tracks slightly bloody from the debris hitting him

"I admit that was good but you won't get another chance like that!" Erigor shouted in anger as he began to move his hands ~**Storm Bringer**~ he chanted as a powerful tornado consumed Wendy

"Wendy!" Crimson shouted as he looked on in terror, "Rii will kill me if she gets hurt here." Crimson summoned his wings "Max speed!" his wings began to glow as he charged Erigor to only be hit down with the back of the scythe he held "Wen...dy..." Crimson started to lose consciousness

The tornado raging around Wendy as it began to lift her higher into it "It won't end like this!" Wendy shouted inside the tornado trying to pear through any slip that she could see through, only to see Crimson on the ground "Why would you charge in like that Crimson I'm the **Sky Dragon**...wind has no effect on ME!" Wendy shouted as she started to eat the tornado, Erigor looked over in surprise to see the small Dragonslayer eating the tornado

"What is this the power of the Dragonslayers" Erigor said eyes wide open jaw dropped shaking his head back to regain focus ~**Storm Mail**~ "She won't break through this!" Erigor laughed menacingly as he looked up to see Wendy start to fly forming what seemed to be wings out of the found energy she gained from eating the tornado

"Power of the stout arms that tears heaven **Arms**!" Wendy chanted as a bright light cast over her arms increasing her strength "Now this ends here Erigor, you think your wind armour will protect you, you're wrong!" Wendy shouted narrowing her eyes, building atmospheric pressure shooting her towards Erigor like a sonic boom. Erigor looked on with disbelief as Wendy's small fist met the **Storm Mail** "Now..**D****ispel**" Wendy said shooting her eyes open and opening the fist that hit the **Storm Mail** Wendy started pummeling Erigor with no intention of stopping

Wendy sent Erigor back onto the tracks only for him to pick himself up holding himself up with his scythe coughing up blood, Wendy jumped back and began to move her arms in what seemed to be slow motion to Erigor she clapped her hands together and raised her right hand and chanted ~**Sky Dragon's Secret Art: Heavens Storm**~ A loud thunderous storm started to form with multiple tornado's and hurricanes forming all around Erigor Wendy's arms were encased in powerful wind currents pointed like drills the atmospheric pressure built up behind her as it shot her towards Erigor for the finishing blow as her arms stabbed through him "It's over, I am the Sky, I am the Wind. You will never beat me." Wendy said calling off her storm as Erigor hit the ground.

A large green magical car was charging towards Wendy's location when they were stunned by the large storm raging only a few hundred feet away from them the car began to rattle "Did anyone see storms in the forecast around Clover today" Gray asked jokingly and not sure of the storm in the distance

"No that's Wendy" Rii and Carla said sticking their heads out the window

"Wendy is that strong" Lucy said eyes wide open in complete disbelief "But she's so little."

"Well me and her have been training for a while now, I think she finally mastered one of her **Secret Arts** which means Erigor is beat" Rii said as she noticed the storm slowly going away "See storm is over she won." Rii gave a half cocky smile

"How would you know that could just mean Erigor beat that little girl." Kageyama said the former Eisenwald member trying to sit up still injured from earlier

"Wendy wouldn't lose she can't lose not yet anyways." Rii said as the green magical car got to Wendy and Crimson on the bridge torn to almost nothingness from the battle that happened and Erigor with two large almost closed scars one on his upper right shoulder and one in his lower abdomen, as the group got out to check on Wendy and Crimson, Kageyama noticed the wooden lullaby flute near Erigor

"Oh hey everyone" Wendy said casually and slightly out of breath healing Crimson so he'd regain consciousness as the healing light fade Crimson started to open his eyes slowly

"Wendy did we do it" he looked up at Wendy who was smiling

"Yes we stopped Erigor, thank you for the help Crimson" Wendy said looking around at everyone else from Fairy Tail as they all gathered around her unaware of Kageyama slowly making his way to the lullaby flute

"So Erigor is defeated what now Erza?" Rii said looking over at the tired scarlet haired mage

"Well I guess we head to clover and tell master about all this" Erza said taking long breaths as if she had the wind knocked out of her

"Erza are you alright?" Lucy and Natsu both said

"She just used to much magic on the magical car" Gray said looking back to the green magical car only to find Kageyama in it and driving away

"So long Fairy scum!" Kageyama laughed driving away holding up the lullaby flute in the air

"Dam you Kageyama!" Erza shouted as he flew past her

"We have to stop him before he gets to Clover" Rii and Wendy said, everyone started running and chasing after Kageyama all the way to clover Wendy, Rii, and Natsu all took flight with their Exceed companions, Gray made some ice to slide on the way there, Erza dawned some armour that made her faster, and Lucy tagged onto Erza's back to make to clover as quick as possible.

* * *

Well I surely hope you enjoyed this chapter, it may have been a bit shorter than the last one but lullaby is almost over than I can move onto galuna island arc and I have some big plans for that arc.

So what did you think of Erigor's and Wendy's fight? Tell me what you liked what you didn't like what I can improve one, or just anything you'd like to see in the near future of the story, anything at all I will always consider it. Cheers, as always, favorite, follow, comment, even share let the word out on the story, or don't, just let me know what you liked and didn't like.


End file.
